Cosas de la Vida
by roceta111
Summary: Bella, una de las mejores bailarinas de cabaret,Edward,hijo del duque de Inglaterra. En el cumpleaños 19 de Edward, se pasaron de copas…ahora una conexión entre ellos, Nessie y la prometida de Edward,Tanya...
1. Chapter 1 Primer Dia

Cosas de la Vida

En esta parodia de Twilight Bella es una de las mejores bailarinas de cabaret del bar "El placer", mientras que Edward es el hijo del duque de Inglaterra. Ambos se conocieron en el cumpleaños 19 de Edward, se pasaron de copas…ahora una conexión entre ellos, Nessie, ¿Qué hará de Edward si debe casarse con su novia Tanya?

**Cap 1- Primer Día**

-Ángela, esto es una locura, ¡no podré! debería irme a casa-gritaba mientras mi nueva compañera de trabajo, Ángela, jalaba mi brazo hasta el camerino-

-tranquila Bella, solo ponte esto y juega con el tubo, te dieron el trabajo, era lo que querías ¿no?-

-¡¡si pero no pensé que empezaría hoy!!-y seguía gritando, pues estaba hecha un manojo de nervios-

-calma, es la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo del duque, pidieron una chica que pareciera tímida y tu eres ¡perfecta!, te ira de maravilla, solo no tomes nada que te ofrezcan, no beses a nadie, solo báilale al cumpleañero y listo, podrás irte-decía Ángela en voz divertida

-no…no tengo que hacer nada mas ¿o si?-titubee.

Era mi primer día de trabajo en ese bar tan elegante que estaba alejado del barrio en donde vivía, a 20 minutos en bus de mi escuela putrefacta, llena de borrachos, adictos, drogadictos, fumadores, de todo un poco, y yo quería huir de ese mundo de una buena vez, conseguir suficiente dinero y escapar, pero me toco el peor trabajo de todos, bailarina, fui recomendada por Ángela, una amiga muy cercana en el colegio y bailarina experta y Mike, el hijo del dueño del bar, ambos pensaban que iba a funcionar…pero yo no sabia en lo que me había metido, en especial si eres una chica súper tímida, nada bonita, tonta, torpe y alejada de toda cosa morbosa.

_¿¡Oh dios en que me metí!?..._

-ni lo pienses Bella, somos bailarinas solamente, ahora póntelo y entra en acción, ¿vale?-me dijo Ángela a regañadientes.

Ángela salio del camerino a brincos, y me dejo con el espejo y por supuesto un corsette ombligo afuera azul con brillantina negra en los alrededores y un revelador pantaloncito negro luminoso con encajes transparentes en los bordes, y las plumas que iban en mi cabeza azules del tono del corsette y una mascara azul con escarchas plateadas que debía llevar en mis ojos.

Cuando había llegado la hora de la entrada, yo estaba a punto de vomitar, puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a desear una maquina del tiempo, ojala y hubiera impedido que mis padres se fuesen en ese avión, ojala y me hubiese negado a ir con los Thompson, cuya "madre" es irritante y me encierra todo el tiempo, gritándome y acusándome de cosas sin sentido, cuyo "padre" me golpea sin piedad cada día que vuelve borracho de casa y cuya "hermana", no hace mas que tratarme como a cenicienta.

Intentando recordar los únicos 10 años que viví feliz con mis verdaderos padres, Charlie y Renee, intentando borrar los recuerdos de la primera noche en el orfanato, y los otros tristes 8 años que he vivido infeliz en este barrio de perdidos.

-Bella rápido, entra aquí-Ángela me saco de mis pensamientos y yo alce la mirada,

Había un enorme pastel falso en el que _yo_ debía meterme.

Intentando mantener el equilibrio fui hasta el y entre con la ayuda de Mike.

-estas buenísima Bella, ¡si no les gusta a ellos, a mi si!-decía Mike un poco exaltado.

Todos llevaron el gran pastel, conmigo muriendome dentro del mismo, hasta que llego el momento de salir…escuche

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD-gritaban un montón de chicos anexando bombitas y destapando vinos caros.

Rompí la cubierta de pastel falso e intente mostrarme seductora…pero no me salio nada bien. Pero aun así todos gritaban emocionados.

Mike y otro…cuya persona no recuerdo el nombre, me ayudaron a salir y vi el tubo en frente de la mesa del que parecía ser el cumpleañero.

Como si la flecha de cupido me hubiese atravesado sentí una inmensa emoción al verlo. El joven era de tez blanca, pálida y perfecta, con unos bellos ojos chocolates que adornaban su rostro gélido, también el cabello rubio, despeinado que le daba el toque de rey, y ahí recordé, es el hijo del duque, es imposible.

Del abrumador recuerdo de "imposible", no pude bailar con tantas ganas, no como yo habia visto en televisión, pero a los invitados pareció gustarles. No me atrevía a mirar al tal Edward a la cara, por temor a caer en un amor mas profundo. Me limite a bailarle sin mirarlo, al menos no a los ojos.

Después fui a otras mesas a bailarle a los demás y por ultimo al centro de la sala privada, el trabajo dejo de ser trabajo, era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin restricciones, insultos, solo yo y mi nuevo novio…el tubo…el cual amaba con ganas, toda la timidez desapareció, pero la torpeza vivía en mi, me tropecé mientras intentaba dar una vuelta en el tubo, pero mis pies se enredaron y caí sobre… ¡AY NO!...Edward, para mi suerte. Mi corazón iba a millón y pareciera como si nada mas existiera, solo el yo.

Fin del cap 1

* * *

esta es mi nueva creacion...en el siguiente capitulo empieza la accion entre Edward y Bella...pero en un buen y mal sentido...jejeje

esperenlo...dejen reviews!! XD


	2. Chapter 2 Sueño y Pesadilla

**Cap 2- ****sueño y pesadilla **

Ambos nos levantamos con un poco de ayuda, nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que el decidió romperlo…

-perdóneme…Srta.….-su voz pauso para dar paso a mi nombre

-Be…Bella-titubee-Bella Swan-pude decir al fin mientras miraba esos bellísimos ojos casi babeando-

-yo soy Edward-hizo una pausa-Cullen, Edward Cullen-miro al suelo

Al parecer al duquecito no le gustaban los títulos.

Asentí e intente irme, pero su mano tomo mi brazo y me detuvo

-no…no te vayas-ahora el ¿titubeo?

No pude decir nada

-¿Qué tal una copa?, yo invito-sonrió abiertamente, provocándome ardor interno

"_no tomes nada que te ofrezcan"_

La voz de Ángela estaba advirtiéndome, pero ¿Qué podía pasar?, solo seria una copa ¿no?

Callada lo seguí y fuimos hasta el bar, donde atendía otra compañera, a la cual tampoco recuerdo el nombre.

Hay que admitirlo este lugar era el refugio para los que querían una vida mejor.

-algo leve para mi, gracias-, ¿que tú quieres Bella?- decía aun sonriendo

Mis nervios fueron los que hablaron y dijeron la peor cosa que se les pudo ocurrir.

-yo tomare un Koniak-

Observe la sorpresa en el rostro de Edward, pero le hizo señas a la chica para que fuera por los tragos para después voltear a verme entre una bella sonrisa.

-y…-empezó-¿te gusta tu trabajo?-no paraba de sonreír y mi corazón estaba detenido.

La verdad no quería hablar de esas cosas, pero al parecer era un buen tema de introducción, no tenia opción que decirle la verdad…no soy buena mintiendo.

-es complicado, no todos tenemos buenas opciones-intente reírme.

La sonrisa perfecta desapareció y se limito a mirar a todas las bebidas que se encontraban en un gran estante en frente de la mesa del bar. Cuando su mirada volvió a mi, entrecerró los ojos y dijo en una especie de voz silenciosa.

-me gustaría si pudieras explicarme esas palabras-

¿Acaso toda la clase alta hablaba con ese estilo tan refinado?...que pregunta, ¡claro que si!

-pues…mis padres murieron y me adopto una familia no muy buena, incluye a un padre golpeador, una madre insoportable y una horrible hermana…todo un cuento de hadas-dije sarcásticamente

Asintió suavemente como intentando pedir perdón

-perdona, no debí meterme, lamento tu situación-

-algún día saldré de aquí, me iré, estudiare, y será mejor mañana-eso era lo que siempre me decía a mi misma. –sonreí y el lo hizo conmigo-es como estar atrapado siempre en un mismo lugar, llegara el día que saldrás y las cosas mejoraran-

-seria genial poder creerte-

Oh vaya el mini duque tiene una vida difícil…que ironía. Yo deseando su vida y el…al parecer deseando no tenerla.

-me gustaría si pudieras explicarme esas palabras- repetí en tono divertido, era fantástico poder hablar con el, sin arrogancias, ni nada parecido a como me lo imaginaba.

-esbozo una sonrisa- tengo una buena familia, pero es muy difícil ser…lo que soy, créeme, hay muchas mentiras, mucho engaño, todos quieren ser mejor que tu, y otras veces condenas tu vida a estar con alguien que no vale nada para ti, demasiados escrúpulos sin sentido, riquezas que quedan en esto-señalo el letrero gigante que habia arriba del bar- y ¿para que?, al final es igual, mentiras, deseo un mundo de verdad, deseo vivir sin todo el drama de la prensa o cosas por el estilo, no si me entiendes-

El mini duque se habia desahogado, pues las palabras parecían retenidas en algún lugar de su alma, que por fin habían salido al aire, y en parte no éramos tan diferentes, el quería escapar, y yo también, ambos vivíamos en mundo sin libertad, la diferencia esque yo habia encontrado un lugar en el cual ser libre…por mas morboso que sea.

-algún día duque, encontrara un lugar para ser libre-

El pensó mi frase como por unos segundos, después me sonrió felizmente, y yo también lo hice,..

-gracias, Bella, pero no soy duque…no todavía-

Nos reímos juntos y luego dije

-¿Cómo esque dos extraños pueden decirse todo esto?

-ni idea, pero me encanta-

Nos vimos entre risas otra vez

Llegaron nuestras copas, y llego el momento en que todos se habían ido, yo debía volver a mi tétrico hogar y estoy segura que el también debía irse. El único problema esque estábamos súper borrachos.

Salimos del bar riéndonos y caímos en la acera, gritábamos a todo pulmón y seguiamos riendo como locos, pero nos encantaba

El me llevo a su auto, un flamante Volvo plateado, no podía conducir axial que nos quedamos en los asientos de atrás, Edward cerró la puerta y empezó a acercarse a mi.

-¿Qué hay debajo de esa mascara?-decía soñoliento y abrumado mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el antifaz que llevaba puesto para luego quitármelo con delicadeza y la arrojo al suelo, después se dedico a acariciar mi rostro, mi cabello y mucho mas, la sensación era profunda, real, magnifica. Sus manos estaban sobre mí y luego se acerco muchísimo más.

"_no beses a nadie"…_otra vez la voz de Ángela, pero ¡que rayos!

Tome su rostro y lo coloque contra mi cuerpo, nos besamos mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el resto de mi entre intensas caricias.

Solo recuerdo que desperté, acostada en uno de los sofá del bar con una buena jaqueca. Cuando pude levantarme, en la mesa donde le baile habia una nota, que decía en una bella y legible caligrafía.

"_Bella, lo siento no quería que sucediera __así_

_Debes olvidarme _

_Edward"_

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, mi duque no volvería nunca mas, y yo habia quedado enamorada de un fantasmas al que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El mismo día recibí un centenar de golpes hasta quedar llorando en una esquina de la cocina, deseando verlo, pero impidiéndome recordarlo, no era posible, era un sueño,

Pero ahora una pesadilla y yo tenía que ser fuerte, muy pero muy fuerte a pesar de amarlo tan estupidamente, típico de mi.

El trabajo me liberaba de angustias, era morbosamente libre, pero libre, y esa era mi rutina y algún día saldría. Fui ganando fama, y traía muchos clientes al bar, todos estaban encantados conmigo, hasta yo misma, en especial porque mis ganancias aumentaron, pero me di cuenta que no era lo único que aumentaba.

Fin del cap 2


	3. Chapter 3 Un pequeño Recuerdo

**Cap 3- ****un pequeño recuerdo**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses después de "inconciencia", y a pesar de no poder comer mucho y trabajar toda la noche, casi sin descanso, yo seguía aumentando de peso

¡Cada vez mas!...

Mi preocupación me llevo al medico, junto con Ángela quien también estaba preocupada. Nos sentamos en esa fría oficina y el doctor después de hacerme unos exámenes extraños salio por la puerta de la oficina.

-Bella, ¿que ha pasado?- dijo Ángela desconcertada

-no lo se, ¡yo estaba perfecta!-era verdad, todo era muy abrumador

-Bella, el día que bailastes por primera vez, ¿ocurrió algo?...ya sabes, fuera de lo normal-

Eh…no podía mentirle…

-tal vez…rompí una que otra regla… ¿importa?-dije tratando de sonar calmada-

Ángela soltó un suspiro e intento decir

-mmm…creo que tu estas….-

El sonido de la puerta la interrumpió…

El doctor llego con una sobre amarillo, saco de el unos papeles y se apoyo en su escritorio aumentado mis nervios, como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente buena como para agregar una enfermedad trágica.

-joven Swan-hizo una pausa para esbozar una sonrisa- usted no tiene nada, solo esta embarazada- dijo con una perfecta calma.

La noticia llego como el meteorito a los dinosaurios…

¡YO NO PODIA SER MADRE!...¡MATENME!...¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!... ¡AHHHHHH!

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???-grite levantándome de la silla de golpe.

-¿es inesperado?-decía el doctor como si nada

-¿PUES QUE CREE USTED?-seguía gritando-

-tranquila Bella, tómalo con calma, no es para tanto-

-¿Qué NO ES PARA TANTO?... ¿ESTAS LOCA ANGELA?, ¡NO PUEDO SER MADRE!-

-no te estreses, te puedes hacer daño-y ella seguía intentando calmarme

-su amiga tiene razón señora Swan, ahora debe cuidarse mucho más-

¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba en contra mía?, yo estaba en shock pensando en todas las consecuencias, en lo que podía pasar y a nadie le importaba, ¡yo quería morir en ese preciso momento!...ahora en mi estaba la cosa de Edward… ¡oh no!...¡ERA DE EDWARD!

Mi corazón sintió una insesante punzada de dolor y mi estomago también lo sintió, yo no quería recordarlo mas nunca y ahora tendría un pequeño recuerdo de por vida.

¡FANTASTICO!...en un sentido sarcástico claro.

Pero a pesar de la angustia, el miedo, los mareos, los horribles dolores, la hambruna salvaje, la insoportable depresión…no tenia corazón para sacar a mi pequeño Edward de mi, aunque todo fuera un recuerdo, el recuerdo que me golpeaba sin piedad cada parte de mi alma, toda la fuerza que habia reunido tendría que aumentar, pues mi bebe necesitaba una madre fuerte, el producto de una noche de inconciencia.

Volví a casa sigilosamente, con el sobre entre mis manos, y con el miedo hundiéndome, si les decía algo, no iría a sobrevivir esa noche, tendría que ocultarlo, al menos hasta que consiguiera un techo.

-¡Isabella!-mi hermana Jessica me sorprendió-te inmutaste en aparecer…Wu ¿y eso?-dijo mirando el sobre-

-no...No...No es nada- dije temblando

-nada…mmm-me arrebato los papeles de mis manos-

Intente recuperarlos y nos quedamos peleando por ellos

-¡Jessica dámelos!-gritaba angustiada, mientras la jalaba, pero ella habia abierto el sobre-

-¡AJA!...mamaaaaaaaa-grito en dirección a la habitación de esa horrible mujer-

_¡Oh no dios no!_

-¡que quieres!-decía sin aparecerse

-MAMA BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA-gritaba mientras se burlaba en mi cara-

De repente la mujer que hacia agonizantes mis días, salio del cuarto azotando la puerta, era el mismo demonio a punto de matarme. Se apareció en frente mió y agarro los papeles que Jessica tenia en sus manos.

Los leyó rápido y luego me dio una garnatada inesperada.

-¡PERRA!... ¿CON CUANTOS MARICAS TE ACOSTASTES?

Sus manos seguían golpeándome, pero yo me cubría con mis manos.

Para acabar con mí perfecto día, habia llegado el demonio mayor, el hombre que me golpeaba a diario y muchas veces intento mucho más, pero siempre lo evitaba.

-MIRA LO QUE LA PERRA ESTA HIZO-le lanzo los papeles y el vino corriendo hacia mí con una estrepitosa mirada de furia.

-¡MALDITA RAMERA!-

Un puño agonizante me lanzo al suelo y las patadas se apuntaban a mi estomago

-VOY A SACARTE ESA COSA YO MISMO-

No podía permitirlo, me cubrí con mis brazos mi estomago, intentando protegerlo, mientras el lo golpeaba sin piedad, también golpeaba mi rostro, aprovechando que no podía cubrirme, los golpes llegaron a ser extremadamente dolorosos, aun mas que los recuerdos de Edward

"_¡te maldigo Edward!... ¿acaso no te alcanzo con dejarme muriéndome?, ¡también tenias que dejarme con algo tuyo!... ¡sin importarte siquiera!... ¡te odio!, ¡jamás te perdonare por esto!"…¡¡ME OYES!!...¡¡NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA!!_

Llegue a llorar como nunca, pidiendo poder salvar a mí bebe.

-¡pégale!, ¡pégale!-decía Jessica burlándose como siempre

Me levantaron por mi cabello, mientras yo aun sostenía mi barriga.

-QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES AHORA MISMO Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MAS-

Después me tiraron al suelo y ahí quede, tendida y golpeada, lastimada, llorando como inútil. Reuní fuerzas y me levante, agarrando mi chaqueta, mis papeles y escuche a Jessica decirme…

-jajajajajaja, ya era hora, aww pobre Bella, ahora estarás sola y nunca tendrás a nadie, eso te pasa por ser tan folladora, te lo mereces- decía entre carcajadas, sarcasmos y burlas-

Pensé esas palabras y Salí por el umbral de la puerta. Ella tenía razón, yo siempre iba a estar sola…

Era la peor noche de mi vida, me tendí en la acera a llorar, con mi cabeza en mis piernas, y claro, clásico de un mal día, empezó a llover, pero no le preste tanta atención, aun con el frió y el agua, yo estaba sola, y nunca le podría perdonar a Edward el abandono y mucho menos el que me haya dejado con un mini él, nisiquiera podía perdonarle los golpes que me causo, las lagrimas que me hizo derramar. Pero mi pequeño no tenía la culpa, es solo que, siempre la imagen de Edward estaría en mí, todo el amor que le tuve, que le tenía, no se iría jamás. Pero no podía perdonarlo.

-¡oh dios mió!... ¿estas bien?-la voz angelical de una chica me levanto, no era conocida, pero su voz era calmante, levante mi mirada y los vi…

Fin del cap 3


	4. Chapter 4 extraños ayudantes

**Cap 4- extraños ayudantes**

**-**¡oh dios mió!... ¿estas bien?-la voz angelical de una chica me levanto, no era conocida, pero su voz era calmante, levante mi mirada y los vi…

La chica era de pelo oscuro, algo chocolatozo y corto con puntas bien arregladas hacia arriba, y los ojos del tono del cabello, el otro era un chico rubio con ojos medio oscuros pero no tanto…ambos de piel muy blanca y pálida, gélida…igual que…no quiero mencionarlo.

Estaba confundida, ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Pero en esos momentos nisiquiera tenia ánimos de preguntar o hablar siquiera, estaba muy débil debido a tanta golpiza.

Caí sin querer… en los brazos de aquella chica.

…

Desperte en un lugar muy lujoso, mas de lo que yo podía imaginar, la cama era cómoda y muy suave, nunca me habia sentido tan bien en una cama. El lugar era luminoso y abierto, me levante despacio ya que sentía mucho dolor por las heridas, a un lado de la cama habia un botiquín con algunas medicinas, y unas mantas con sangre…me estremecí de verlo, mire a mi propio cuerpo y fui directo a un espejo que encontré encima de un tocador, estaba llena de cicatrices, mi rostro estaba rojo y morado al mismo tiempo, lleno de moretones y cortadas, al igual que mis brazos y piernas, pero mi barriga estaba bien, así que a pesar de todo, me sentía bien.

El tocador contenía unos carisimos perfumes y un joyero precioso, como si fuera de la realeza, lo que me hizo pensar que era obvio que estos ayudantes eran de una clase millonaria.

-hola, me alegra que hayas despertado-

Salte de la impresión…

-lo siento-decía sonriendo-soy Alice, ¿quien eres tu?-

-yo…yo soy Bella-dije discretamente-

-un placer, ¿como te sientes?, te dieron una buena paliza al parecer, ¿Quién fue el causante de semejantes golpes?-en una voz que reflejaba curiosidad

Mire al suelo, lo que menos quería era recordar ese suceso

La chica Alice se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo intentando consolarme, pero solo causo un aire familiar, como si ya hubiese sentido esos brazos antes. ¿Quién rayos era ella?, y ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

-puedes contármelo, podemos ser grandes amigas, si tú quieres claro-

Esta chica era muy rara

-yo creo que debería irme-tengo que admitirlo, estaba asustada, esta chica no era conocida, y no habia conocido una persona que le ofreciera ayuda a una chica golpeada en una calle, eso no se ve todos los días.

-¿y puedes regresar al lugar donde estabas?-dijo enarcando una ceja

La verdad jamás podía volver…

Otra vez volví mi mirada al piso, demasiado asustada, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora eh?, iba a tener un hijo ¿Dónde?, ¿como lo podría cuidar?, ¿sin un solo centavo?...¿porque Edward porque?...maldita sea…¿Por qué?

Sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar con el recuerdo de Edward, la chica volvió a abrazarme y me decía:

-tranquila Bella, conmigo estarás bien-

-ya se fue Carlisle Alice, oh lamento la interrupción-oí la voz de un chico.

Alice me soltó y dio media vuelta, para ir a saltos con el chico rubio que estaba con ella, le agarro el brazo y lo llevo hasta donde estaba yo.

-ella es Bella, Bella, el es Jasper, es mi esposo- decía con gran orgullo, la verdad no me imaginaba a aquella chica casada, se veía muy joven.

-hola Bella, es un placer, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien-mentí

-entonces lo que hizo Carlisle ayudo-miro a Alice.

-si,- volteo a verme- ¿te quedaras conmigo hoy?-

¿Acaso ellos no se daban cuenta de que yo podía ser una ladrona o una psicópata?

Pero no tenia donde ir, así que no tuve opción, solo esperaba que ellos no fueran unos locos psicópatas de una sexta diabólica a punto de querer matarme en un rito o algo así.

Asentí lentamente.

Ella dio unos saltitos en señal de felicidad. Si que era extraña.

-que bien Bella-me decía el chico Jasper...Volvió a mirar a Alice- cariño, me tengo que ir, volveré mañana, lo prometo-

-¿adonde vas?-

-iré con los chicos e iremos a casa de Emmett también, nada en especial-

-esta bien, me divertiré con Bella yo sola- esbozo una risa presumida, como si yo fuera un perrito o un juguete nuevo, no lo se-

Jasper sonrió abiertamente

-si querida, lo que digas-me miro a mi-fue un placer Bella, nos vemos mañana-

-ss…si…gracias- mi confusión no me dejaba hablar-

Se despidió de Alice con un beso y salio de la habitación, eran jóvenes pero se veían que se amaban mucho, que suerte…

-y bien… ¿quieren comer?-con una gran sonrisa, pero ella dijo ¿quieren?

-¿quieren?-repetí lo que mi mente habia dicho-

-si, ah perdona, tus papeles, el sobre, bueno se salieron y cuando los recogí los vi, lo siento, no fue intencional-

Otra vez mire al suelo, ella tomo mi mano y fuimos a sentarnos en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-en una voz suave y lenta. Aguardando una respuesta

Soy mala mintiendo así que le conté la historia,

Obvie por completo el nombre de Edward, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de la identidad del padre de mi bebe, si llegara a pasar, nadie me creería, a nadie le importaría y en otras circunstancias podrian alejarme de lo único que ahora me mantiene viva, mi mini Edward, aparte no quería que mini Edward se entereza de su linaje, podrian rechazarlo, humillarlo, es lógico que la familia real no aceptaría al hijo de una bailarina de cabaret, y yo no iba a permitir que mi hijo sufriera por el rechazo de su propio padre, no lo soportaría ni el, ni yo. Por tanto el bebe era hijo de un cualquiera para mi.

-Bella lo siento tanto, pero tienes suerte, ¿sabes?, ya no estarás sola, tendrás a un compañerito siempre contigo, tú bebe, ¿no crees?-decía en una voz encantadora-

Reflexione esas palabras, y lo que habia dicho Jessica no era verdad, yo no iba a estar sola, tendría a mini Edward siempre…pero…un Edward, un recuerdo.

_¡Da igual!...quiero a mi bebe. _

-eres afortunada, yo quisiera tener hijos-la voz de Alice cambio a una de sufrimiento-

-lo siento-dije intentando ayudar-

-no importa, cosas que pasan…pero… ¿puedo ayudarte con tu bebe?-y otra vez la voz cambio…ella tenia un serio trastorno de personalidad múltiple…ahora me rogaba con una sonrisa

-¡vamos!...¡vamos!...¡siempre quise tener un sobrinito!-rogándome sonriendo

-¿no tienes hermanos?- tenia curiosidad por conocer a esta chica

-si, 2, uno ya es casado, el otro esta comprometido, pero el casado no puede tener hijos, igual que yo, y el comprometido, va a adoptar uno, pero viven muy lejos y yo quiero uno cerca, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos?-tenía que pensar su propuesta así que intente distraerla

-Emmett es el casado y… ¿Por qué preguntas?... ¿estas evadiendo mi pregunta?-decía en una vocecita frustrada-

-n…no...No…soy mala mintiendo-

-jummm… ¿entonces que dices?-

-bueno…necesitare que alguien lo cuide de noche, mientras trabajo- era cierto, bueno si logro convencerlos de que me dejen seguir trabajando, pero nunca he visto a una bailarina bailando embarazada con una gran panza..¿Se lo imaginan?...yo no…

-¡¡siiii!!- ella empezó otra vez a dar saltitos fuera de la cama- pero…-dejo de saltar y me miro desconcertada-¿te gusta tanto ese trabajo?... ¿no lo dejaras?-

-no tengo opción, aparte algo en el, me fascina, la sensación de libertad me libera de angustia, no puedo evitarlo-

-bueno…si tu lo dices, cada quien con sus cosas… ¿Dónde vivirás?-

_¿Qué tal debajo de un puente?...no tenia idea_

Me quede en silencio

-¡perfecto!..Ven conmigo-tomo mi brazo y me empujo fuera de la habitación.

Pude ver su casa, igual que la habitación, lujosa, luminosa, era un edificio, ya que veía los rascacielos a lo lejos, y la hermosa noche llena de estrellas a través de un gran vidrio que estaba en medio de una preciosa sala, con muebles blancos de piel de cuero y una mesa de vidrio con un bello florero y un retrato de una boda, que me imagino era el retrato de su boda.

Salimos por una puerta al final de la sala, y habia un pasillo amplio con muchísimas puertas, al parecer habíamos salido del apartamento.

Me guió hasta la puerta al lado de la suya. Abrió con una llave que guardaba en su bolsillo y adentro vi el mismo estilo de departamento pero sin muebles.

-¡buala!...esta en alquiler, pero ahora es todo tuyo-

Mira que graciosa resulto ser el duendecillo (actuaba como uno)… ¿de donde yo iba a sacar tremenda cantidad de dinero?, ¡¡esto se veía sumamente costoso!!

-no me parece Alice, ¿de donde podré sacar el dinero para pagar esto?-dije señalando el interior del departamento-

-es mi edificio, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y si quieres bueno…te lo doy por lo que puedas darme, que importa, el dinero nunca ha sido problema para mi-

Sorprendida dije:

-¿todo el edificio es tuyo?-

-sip, bueno también es de Jasper, ¿Por qué crees que se llama "Residencias Whitlock"?

La verdad no lo sabía…

-así que… ¿tu nombre es Alice Whitlock?

-aja, entonces… ¿te quedas?-

Si que era insistente, no me sentía tan cómoda con la idea, pero tenia que aceptarlo, si yo pudiese volver al bar y trabajar, tendría que pagarle su bondad a Alice, ella me habia salvado, nos habia salvado.

-no se como darte las gracias Alice, eres demasiado buena-

-me lo dicen seguido, pero me caes muy bien, Bella, seremos grandes amigas-dejo salir una inmensa sonrisa-

Yo también sonreí.

…

Conserve mi trabajo gracias a la ayuda de Mike, y de la ayuda de mi fama, pero claro que tendría que esperar a tener a mi hijo y esperar unos dos meses mas, para regresar, no me pagarían durante todo ese tiempo, pero a Alice no le importo en lo absoluto, es mas, me regalo varias cosas, una cuna, ropa, muebles, comida…ella era increíble y Jasper también, los dos estaban encantados en ayudarme.

Es extraño, a veces sentía que me ocultaban algo, pero con tanta hospitalidad, no podía ponerme de interrogante, no era justo para ellos, aunque cada vez que le preguntaba a Alice sobre su familia, ella me salía con otro tema, era sumamente confuso… ¿Qué seria lo que me ocultan?

Fin de cap 4


	5. Chapter 5 Peligro

**Cap 5- Peligro**

Los nueve mese pasaron volando, claro fue muy difícil debido a tanta depresión, ¿que puedo decir?, Edward me quería matar de la aflicción, nunca lo perdonaría.

Días antes del nacimiento de mi bebe, mis buenos amigos del bar me ofrecieron una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebe, fue un gesto divino y hubiera podido disfrutarla si mi enorme panza no hubiera saltado, provocándome un estrepitoso sufrimiento.

Todos se acercaron a mi y gritaban angustiados, pero seguro y no estaban mas asustados que yo porque yo era un gritar y gritar del dolor.

Alice se acerco y solo pude oírla decir

-rápido Jasper, ayúdame, la llevaremos con Carlisle-

_¿Quién demonios era Carlisle?_

Pero en esos momentos no me importaba en lo absoluto, yo solo quería detener ese horrible dolor.

Me encontré en una camilla rumbo a la sala de parto, no conocía ese hospital pues no era el hospital al que siempre iba, este era más lujoso y por eso supe que eso era obra de Alice.

Mis propios labios se movieron sin permiso, gritando ¡Edward! ¡Edward! A todo pulmón.

Era mi propio corazón que se habia guardado por tanto tiempo ese nombre, y ahora lo sacaba a la superficie, como si por un milagro pudiese aparecer la persona que tanto daño me ha hecho, yo amaba a esa persona y en ese momento deseaba tanto verlo, deseaba que el estuviera allí, a punto de ver a su primer hijo nacer.

Pero simplemente no pasaría.

El doctor Carlisle, creo, me asistió, la verdad ni estaba prestando atención al hecho de cuantas personas habia allí, yo solo estaba gritando con todas mi fuerzas…

-¿desea anestesia Sra. Swan?-pregunto no se quien mientras me acomodaban en esa sala.

Agarre su bata y lo puse frente a mi.

-¡¡SOLO SACALO MALDITA SEA!!- yo estaba sufriendo y viene un estupido a preguntar semejante cosa.

Por fin, después de tanto drama, gritos, dolores, patadas, y muchas palabras que no deberían estar en el vocabulario de nadie, habia llegado al mundo el primogénito oculto del hijo del duque, bueno primogénita, habia nacido una niña.

No pensaba ponerle mi nombre, (nunca me gusto), y ni muerta le ponía Ewardiana o Ediana, por tanto le puse Renessme, Alice habia propuesto el nombre de Esme al principio, no tengo idea de porque, yo quería Renee, por mi madre, pero para complacerla a ella y a mi, combine los dos nombres, a todos les pareció buena idea.

-felicidades Sra. Swan- se apareció un hombre de hermosa apariencia, igual que Alice, Jasper y…esa persona, me jure no volver a pronunciar el nombre, tenia una tez blanca, pálida y perfecta rubio de unos intensos ojos chocolates.

El tipo era el doctor, el que me habia atendido y seguro el mismo que me escucho gritar a gran volumen y decir cosas fuera de la educación,

-gracias-dije avergonzada-

Empezó a reírse

-usted es una paciente peculiar, me gusta su forma de expresarse-

_¡Ay que pena!_

Alice, Jasper, Ángela y Mike estaban conmigo en esa habitación de hospital, de muy buena calidad, esperando a que trajeran a mi hija.

-¿verdad que es divertida padre?-dijo Alice entre risas

_¿Padre?, ya entiendo porque estoy aca. _

-si, mucho-

Y de pronto todos estaban riéndose

Minutos después me trajeron a mi niña, la mire a los ojos y vi sus ojos en mi, los ojos marrones grandes y me miraban curiosos. Sentí una gran felicidad, no importaba todo el dolor, lo viviría mil veces con tal de tener a esa preciosidad en mis brazos.

A todos les fascino la niña, se peleaban por cargarla, hasta que todos se tuvieron que ir, ya que habían acabado las horas de visita, ecepto por Alice y Jasper ya que ellos, bueno su padre…era dueño del hospital y según escuche a las enfermeras el no venia seguido, esta era una peculiaridad en el. Y su esposa también habia venido.

No le tome importancia.

A las 3:00 de la mañana me dio por ir al baño, me sentía con fuerzas para levantarme y el baño solo estaba a poca distancia de mi cama, así que me levante despacio e iba a la puerta del baño hasta que escuche que alguien estaba detrás de mi puerta como a punto de tocar, pero sonó el celular…

-¿hola? Ah eres tu Emmet- era Alice-¿que ocurre?

Silencio…

-si, ya nació, deberías verla, es preciosa-

_¿Estaba hablando de mi hija?_

Silencio…

-si fue niña, y tiene los ojos de Bella-

Silencio…

-¿Qué si se parece?, aun es una bebe Emmett, no lo se, pero tiene un pequeño parecido con el cabello y la forma de la cara ah y la piel…como todos nosotros-

_¿Parecido con quien?_

Silencio…

-¡NO!-un grito ahogado-no puede saberlo, el rey nos mataría si se entera, así que mantente callado Emmett, ¿me oyes?, callado-

_¿El rey, y ese que tenía que ver?_

Silencio…

-no se cuanto tiempo dure, pero por ahora es secreto, ¿vale?-

_¿Que cosa?, ¿que diablos estaba pasando?_

Silencio…

-bueno, adiós Emmett, en cuanto salga de aquí, te mandare muchas fotos-

Mi cabeza cargaba un gran signo de interrogación, en especial porque estaba hablando de mi bebe, y no podía entender porque, ¿que tenia que ver el rey en todo esto?

¿Como así que si se enterara los mataría?, ¿Por qué?, y el tal Emmett ¿que hacia metido en todo esto?

Entonces fue cuando oí al doctor Carlisle llegar y se dirigió a Alice

-hablé con Esme, esta encantada, se muere por verla-

-¡que bien!...pero hable con Emmett-

-¿lo sabe?-

-¿él?, no, no se lo dijo y le prohibí que lo hiciera, pero ¿quiere decir que nunca podrá verla?

_¿Quién?_

-no lo se Alice, pero por ahora es mejor dejarlo así-

-odio a Tanya, arruina todo-

_¿Quién era Tanya?_

-así es en esta familia Alice, tu siempre estuviste deacuerdo con esto-

-porque yo amaba a Jasper, tu también sabes que Emmett amaba a Rosalie pero ellos no se aman, bueno se que él no la quiere-

-te entiendo, veremos que podemos hacer, mañana debo viajar al consulado a encotrarme con Aro-

_¿Aro? ¿Ese no era el rey de Inglaterra?, ¿Qué tenia que ver el con mi bebe? _

-¿Le dirás?-

-intentare preguntar con discreción, a ver que dice-

-esa niña no puede vivir toda la vida sin saber quien es-

_¿HABLABAN DE RENESSME?_

-lo se hija, lo se, lo intentare, pero solo mantén a Bella cerca-

-vale, no te preocupes-

No sabia lo que estaba pasando pero no era bueno, por alguna razón, me dio mala espina, y todo tenia que ver conmigo y con mi niña, esto se estaba poniendo feo, pareciera como si todos me estuviesen vigilando, ¿Quién rayos era Alice? o ¿Carlisle?

Todo incluía al rey y a la familia real, la que incluía a esa persona, ¿Qué planeaban hacerle a mi niña o a mí?, no podía ser bueno.

Tenia que salir huyendo de ahí…yo tenia que escapar y la única persona que me podía ayudar era Mike…

Fin del cap 5


	6. Chapter 6 Reencuentro con el pasado

**Cap 6- ****Reencuentro con el pasado**

EPOV

Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya, desde mi cumpleaños 19, no puedo olvidarla.

Cada día de mi vida intento recordar ese momento, el único instante en donde pensé que las cosas eran de verdad, ella era lo mas real que tenia. Su nombre era Bella, le agradezco a Emmett el que me haya celebrado mi cumpleaños en ese bar. A pesar de mi odio a esos lugares.

Cuando la vi salir de ese pastel gigante, quede idiotizado, como si solo fuéramos ella y yo, ella era una bailarina de cabaret, pero era preciosa, su cabello chocolate ondulado a los hombros, su piel blanca y luminosa, sus ojos, oh dios sus ojos me mataron, marrones profundos y hermosos, y la manera en que me bailo, esa sensación fue…es…lo mejor que he sentido, pero no me miraba a los ojos y yo muriéndome por verlos.

No se en que recóndito lugar de mi corazón quedo Tanya, pero en ese momento, en ese segundo solo existía ella.

Pero seguía sin mirarme, luego cuando cayo encima mió sentí como si hubiese caído del cielo, no me atrevía a dejarla ir, así que la invite una copa, yo pensaba que solo seria una copa…

Unas palabras que ella me dijo, esas palabras me enamoraron, nunca lo habia escuchado de alguien mas, nisiquiera de Tanya, que se supone que esta enamorada de mi.

"algún día duque, encontrara un lugar para ser libre"

Me dieron ganas de decirle, que me hubiese gustado escaparme con ella y encontrar ese lugar, la verdad no diferíamos en mucho, ella quería ser igual de libre que yo, me gustaría estar con ella para protegerla de su vida de cabaret o de la familia que tiene. Pero no puedo.

El momento perfecto se arruino cuando los dos borrachos, bien borracho debí haber estado para cometer semejante atrocidad, nos acostamos en el auto, en la parte de atrás.

Solo recuerdo que me levante a las 5:00 de la mañana sin ropa alguna, encima de ella, quien tampoco tenia algo puesto, me quede perplejo, no tenia eso en mis planes, yo…yo de verdad no quería que sucediera así, yo no podía estar con ella, ella era totalmente ajena a mi mundo y no pertenecía allí. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo por Bella.

Aun así tenia que dejarla, sabia que me habia enamorado pero era prohibido, egoísta por mi parte, si Tanya se enterase, toda mi familia pagaría y no era justo.

Me vestí y la vestí a ella, para luego cargarla fuera del auto, claro que no iba a dejarla tirada en la calle, vi a un chico abriendo el bar, deje a Bella en el asiento de atrás y corrí hasta el chico

-hola, disculpa, ¿trabajas aquí?-pregunte

-si, soy Mike, tu eres el cumpleañero de anoche ¿verdad?-

-si, yo soy, escucha una de las bailarinas…-

-Bella, o ¿me equivoco?... ¿donde esta?-dijo preocupado

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunte extrañado

-vi cuando salieron borrachos, ¿Qué le hiciste?- me decía ahora frustrado

-nada, esta en mi auto, necesito tu ayuda-

El chico rubio parecía enojado, bacilo en ayudarme pero al final me ayudo a cargarla hasta el bar y la acostamos en uno de los sofá.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?-aun seguía enojado

Yo estaba conciente de que habia cometido un error

-claro que si, no lo repitas-dije algo molesto

-no me importa que seas el hijo del duque, no se lo que le hiciste, pero mas te vale que lo arregles-

-¿Cómo?-pregunte confuso

-tengo entendido que tu estas comprometido con una de los Vulturis, la familia real, y si no me equivoco es la hija del rey, la princesa, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

El chico sabía demasiado…

-si, lo estas- dije resignado a lo que el destino me habia dado.

La princesa, toda mi familia estaba feliz con mi logro, si apenas Emmett se consiguió a la hija del embajador, Alice al hijo del presidente y yo a la princesa, era algo muy bueno en nuestro mundo, pero yo no estaba contento, yo no la amaba. Yo amaba a Bella, aunque apenas la conociese. Unas pocas palabras me hicieron sentir que ella me comprendía mejor que nadie. Por eso no quería hacerle daño a esta magnitud.

-entonces vete, vuelve a tu mundo y deja a Bella en paz-

Le hice caso al chico Mike y le deje una nota, me fui y jure no volver a verla, aunque le habia dejado mi corazón y mi alma.

Una noche, unas palabras alcanzaron para marcar toda mi vida con su bello rostro.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer, a veces me gustaría saber si ella también piensa en mí, me gustaría que si, pero a la vez es mejor así.

-Edward, ¿porque tan pensativo eh?-decía mi hermano Emmett mientras me arrojaba una lata de soda.

-nada, ¿hasta cuando estarás aquí?-era algo fuera de lo normal que Emmett viniese a mi casa un domingo. Teniendo a su esposa Rosalie en casa. Ellos eran inseparables.

-¿me estas echando?, vaya que buen hermano-soltó una risa burlona-

-reí con el-no lo tomes tan en serio-

-oye Ed, ¿aun recuerdas a la chica del bar?-pregunto Emmett casualmente-

Era inusual que no llegase a un lugar a tiempo, y el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños tenia un compromiso con la familia, habia dicho una excusa casual, que todos creyeron ecepto por Alice y Emmett, quienes han convivido mucho conmigo como para saber cuando miento y cuando no, aparte Emmett me habia dejado con Bella ese día, pero no pensó que yo llegaría a tanto.

Les conté mi suceso y ellos comprendieron que me habia enamorado de un fantasma inalcanzable, prohibido.

-si, todavía, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-mmm, nada olvídalo-

Emmett empezó a marcar con su celular y me retire a la cocina.

Cuando regrese Emmett estaba con su celular en manos.

-¿llamastes a Rosalie?-dije tranquilamente-

-no, llame a Alice, solo quería saber algo-

-¿que cosa?-tenía curiosidad-

-nada, nada, son cosas mías, ¿Cómo va lo de la adopción?-

_Reacción inesperada__…_

-va bien, dentro de-mire al reloj-nada, me lo entregan, tengo que irme

-adiós, y espero pronto ver a mi nuevo sobrino-

Reí y agarre las llaves de mi auto.

Hace muchos años, mientras trabajaba en el hospital con Carlisle conocí a una mujer, me cayó muy bien, pero ella tenía una enfermedad Terminal, ella me pidió que el día de su muerte adoptara a su hijo, ya que no tenia a nadie con quien dejarlo y no quería dejarlo en un orfanato, aquí en Londres no es buena idea.

Acepte y me comprometí a adoptarlo, pero se que no estoy listo para ser padre, por eso Esme decidió ayudarme y me dijo que ella lo cuidaría, pero el niño viviría conmigo. Tiene 2 años y se llama Jacob, según me contó la mujer.

Habia llegado al hospital en donde trabajaba mi padre, el duque, es extraño que le duque trabaje, pero a el le encanta y fundo un hospital.

Fui a la oficina, vi a la recepcionista y pregunte…

-hola, ¿sabes donde esta mi padre?-

-si claro, sigue ese pasillo-

Fui por el pasillo, y encontré un rostro conocido… ¿era posible?

Fin del cap 6


	7. Chapter 7 La Prueba

**Cap ****7- Prueba**

Como si el pasado me siguiera, pude reconocer a esa persona a la perfección, el chico Mike, pero ¿Qué hacia saliendo de una de las habitaciones de maternidad?, me sentía atraído a preguntar, recorrí una pequeña distancia hasta el, pero al parecer, sea la persona que estaba viendo lo llamo, el se quedo parado el la puerta, viendo el interior, sin saber que yo estaba detrás de el, ahí fue cuando pude escucharlo decir.

-no te preocupes Bella, arreglare todo para nuestra partida- decía mientras aun seguía mirando el interior.

_¿Era__ Bella?, no puedo creerlo, dios quisiera verla, _

_¡No Edward no!, no te lastimes mas de lo que estas. Jure no volver a verla_

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo el chico después de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, lo agradecí, no podía verla por mas dolor que me causara.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención-trate de que mi voz no fuera tan nostálgica como se sentía

-lárgate, ella ya ha sufrido bastante-

_¿Bastante?, oh rayos ¿__era mi culpa?_

Me preocupaba, no quería que ella estuviese lastimada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, y ¿Qué hace ella en habitación de maternidad?-pregunte intrigado-

Si mal no recuerdo esta sala era solo para mujeres que acaban de dar a luz.

-no es asunto tuyo-me contesto reservado

Era verdad no era mi asunto, pero era Bella…

_Esperen…nueve meses…acaso ella…si, podía ser…_

-contéstame-dije como si fuera mi última palabra-

Mike se quedo en silencio, supe que no era bueno, la idea de que Bella haya tenido un hijo mió, debo admitirlo me fascinaba, un hijo, con ella, pero el silencio de Mike solo aumentaba mi curiosidad.

-escucha…la niña es mi hija, no tuya, no quería decírtelo-

Su voz quebranto todo lo que quedaba de mi, el corazón que le habia entregado a Bella, se habia roto en un millón de pedazos en mi propia cara, cuanto me hubiese gustado tener un hijo o… hija.

¿Por qué?, mi ser hablaba por si mismo, porque no pude haber sido yo, ella tenia una vida antes de conocerme, no soy quien para meterme.

-lamento… mi falta,…Mike- lo único que pude decir en mi voz quebrantada-

Una voz nos interrumpió, una de las enfermeras.

-joven Newton, debe venir a firmar los papeles-

El chico siguió por ese pasillo, apoye mi rostro en la puerta de esa sala, donde dentro se encontraba el amor de mi vida, era mí despedida a todo lo que creí verdadero, fui un completo estupido, yo pude haber sido Mike acompañando a Bella, si tan solo, hubiésemos ido en busca de un lugar para ser libres…ya no hay marcha atrás.

_Por favor Bella, mi vida, mi corazón, te pido perdón. _

Empecé a odiar todo lo que me hacia hijo del duque, ¿Por qué la vida dejo que me enamorara de la persona menos indicada?

En el momento en que la abandone en el Bar, solo pensaba en Aro y en su tediosa hija, nunca pensé en Bella, ni en mi.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto para mi familia y para mi sociedad, pero no estaba haciendo lo correcto para con Bella, cuando ella no se lo merecía.

_¿Qué clase de duque voy a ser, si no puedo tomar decisiones responsables?_

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, Jacob esta en pediatría-

Me recordó mi compromiso, por lo menos espero tomar buenas decisiones para Jacob.

Voltee para ver a mi madre Esme, y vi a un bebe entre brazos, una pequeña recién nacida…

-¿Por qué tienes a un bebe entre brazos?-pregunte extrañado-

Ella rió maternalmente y me la extendió para que la cargara, la tome en brazos y aunque fue inusual, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a cargar bebes ajenos, con esa pequeña niña, sentí un aire paternal, como si la pequeña fuese mía, me imagine una imagen, yo y Bella con una hija…reí para mi mismo, seria grandioso.

La pequeña me hizo olvidar todas mis tristezas.

-que linda, ¿de quien es?-sonreí mirándola.

Esa bebe, tenia el color de mi piel y el color de mi cabello…o al menos eso parecía, era algo calva, pero tenia cabello igual. Me sorprendió ver en ella los ojos de Bella, el mismo tono marrón, y me miraban abiertos, muy abiertos y sus pequeños labios intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿es linda no?-

Mi madre reía como si estuviese viendo a un padre con su hija, y como si esta fuera su nieta.

Asentí aun mirando a la niña, quien ahora se habia dormido, recostada en mi pecho.

-le pertenece a Bella-dijo al fin en voz silenciosa-

Me estremecí, era la hija de Mike, pero no se parecían en nada, Mike no tenía la piel tan blanca…

Cierto… no era asunto mió

La sonrisa se borro de mis labios y le entregue la niña a mi madre Esme, quien se extraño de mi reacción.

-¿ocurre algo?-

-es la hija de Mike-dije resignado

Esme miro distante a la puerta de esa habitación.

-ten paciencia hijo, todo se arreglara-

La respuesta fue inesperada y causo intriga, no pude comprender el significado tras esas palabras, pero no podía preguntar más ya que ella entro a la habitación y yo vi a Bella dormida…

La última vez que la vería, y así tendría que decirle adiós.

"_adiós Bella"_

Salí a prisa de ese lugar, intentando no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Jacob.

Cuando llegue a pediatría, mi padre estaba hablando con un niño, de piel blanca pero no tanto como la mía, es una particularidad en la realeza, tenia el cabello negro despeinado, y los ojos eran chocolate miel puro, usaba una chaqueta negra, jeans y unas zapatillas, pero todo se veía desgastado y viejo…

Carlisle se levanto y se dirigió a mí.

-Edward, te tardaste, ¿pasa algo hijo?-pregunto en voz de preocupación.

-nada, ¿es Jacob?-intente distraerlo a el y a mi.

-si, ven-

Me guió hasta el pequeño niño.

-hola-dije sonriendo-

-Jacob, este es Edward, el cuidara de ti- decía Carlisle también sonriendo-

El niño enarco una ceja, extrañado.

-no eres mi padre- dijo en un intento de voz ruda-

-reí- no, no lo soy, pero puedo ser tu amigo-le extendí mi mano-

-bueno…-bacilo-vale, soy Jacob- en una voz divertida mientras me extendía la mano.

Carlisle puso su mano en mi cabello, lo cual fue extraño, el nunca hacia eso, entonces sentí como si me hubiese arrancado algo de mi cabello. Alce la vista y Carlisle habia desaparecido.

No le tome importancia al asunto.

Esperaba ser un buen amigo para Jacob, estoy seguro que perder algo que amas no es fácil y menos si tienes dos años.

Antes de irnos debía pasar por secretaria a recoger los papeles de la adopción legalizada, la prensa me perseguiría por este suceso durante mucho tiempo.

Era algo fuera de lo natural adoptar en la realeza, para ellos era mejor no tener hijos, pero yo habia hecho una promesa y no lo dejaría, era mi compromiso.

¿Porque no fui así de valiente con Bella?

Mientras caminaba a secretaria, vi a Mike salir de la sección de laboratorio.

Aun queriendo encontrarme con el pasado lo seguí, cuando vi que se habia alejado entre a laboratorio.

Tenía sus ventajas ser hijo del dueño, nadie podía preguntarte nada, y más si habías sido practicante ahí, todos te conocen.

Entre esos, Victoria, una vieja amiga enfermera.

-hola Victoria, cuanto tiempo-dije persuasivo para poder sacar la información que necesitaba-

Ella levanto la mirada y me miro sorprendida

-¡hola!, ¿pero como has estado Edward?-decía entre risas

-bien gracias, oye, el chico que acaba de salir, es un gran amigo mió, dice que se le olvido preguntar…-fingí que pensaba en algo, soy buen mentiroso-

-creo que te refieres a la fecha de entrega de resultados, ¿no?-

-¡si!... ¡eso!, por supuesto, me lo podrías decir-

-dentro de una semana mínimo-

-y... ¿De que son las pruebas?-pregunte al borde de la confusión

-de ADN, tu amigo no te tiene muy bien informado-enarco una ceja-

_¿ADN?, ¿Mike nisiquiera estaba seguro de que esa niña era su hija?_

No quería pensar en la idea de que Bella, fuera una cualquiera, yo se que como bailarina…NO, me niego a pensar eso…

-¿podrías entregarle esto?, no se necesita tanto-rió para si misma-

Me entrego un poco de cabello, me imagine que era de el, pero cuando lo vi bien, la pequeña franja que tenia era muy amarilla, no era de el…

Era mió…

Fin del cap 7


	8. Chapter 8 El Chico Nuevo

**Cap 8- El chico nuevo **

**RPOV**

-¡Renessme!…llegaras tarde, ¡apresúrate!-otra vez mi incesante madre apurándome para ir al colegio.

Todos los días es lo mismo, escuela, casa, comida, estudio, duermo…y así se repite día tras día, como quisiera que ocurriera algo nuevo en mi vida, pero eso es algo imposible.

A decir verdad, hay días que son diferentes, como cuando voy al bar a ver a mi mama bailar, ella lo hace genial, me gustaría probarlo algún día…pero…eso no es nisiquiera una opción para ella.

-¡ya voy!-dije irritada

-¡AHORA!-

¡Diablos!, odio que me griten, pero es mi madre, y debo obedecerla.

Se que ella ha hecho mucho por mi, estoy segura que por mas divertido que se vea, bailar en un cabaret tan vulgar no debe ser fácil, aunque tan malo no es, si el dueño de tal es Mike, mi "padre".

Una vez, hace muchos años, escuche a mi madre hablar con Mike, ella le agradecía por haber podido escapar, según entendí, yo estaba en peligro.

La verdad no se que tengo de especial que haya causado una huida de Manchester a Liverpool, un poco lejos del hogar de mi madre, solo se que huyeron cuando yo apenas tenia 4 meses, no les fue fácil.

Soy buena espía, también me entrometí, en una conversación que mi madre tenia con una tal Ángela por teléfono, agarre el otro teléfono y Ángela decía que una chica llamada Alice, andaba preguntando por el paradero de ella y de mi, pero Ángela juro no saber.

Repito… ¿que tengo de especial como para que la tal Alice me necesite a mí o a mi madre?

Es horrible no saber quien eres.

Solo se que vivimos con Mike, que ellos son novios, que Mike, me odia con todas las de la ley, no soy su hija y en parte me da igual, que mi madre es la mejor bailarina de Cabaret que puede existir en esta ciudad, y que yo soy ajena a todo ese mundo.

Salí de mi cuarto lista para el colegio, no me toma mucho tiempo ponerme la abominable falda gris a cuadros, el horripilante sweater blanco, el degradante saco negro, la corbata roja, medias zapatos, etc.…

Odio este uniforme…ah y también odio el colegio…siempre es lo mismo.

-ya salí-dije enfatizando la palabra salí.

-desayuna rápido, Mike ofreció llevarte al colegio hoy, ¿no te parece genial?-

_No, ni muerta ¡odio a Mike!_,

Me he abstenido de decirle a mi madre las cosas que el me ha dicho. Yo no le agrado, y me lo recalca cada que lo veo, y llevo 15 largos años conviviendo con el. ¿Se imaginan cuan horrible es?

-no gracias, ya le dije a Nahuel-

Nahuel, mi novio, el más popular del colegio, y el mas lindo para mi, su piel era de un oscuro café, sus ojos cautelosos color teca caliente, cabello negro y trenzado. Perfecto para mí.

-¿Por qué no intentas conocer un poco a Mike?, llevas 15 años con el. El también nos salvo-trato de sonar persuasiva.

Eso nunca funciona conmigo, aparte nunca me decían nada.

-¿nos salvo de que?-refunfuñe

Ella se silencio, yo sabia que nos habia salvado, pero no sabia de que, así que no tenia porque agradecerle.

-ahora tu no entiendes, pero hija mía, fue muy difícil-

Su voz se torno angustiosa.

Talvez me pase con las palabras. Tenia la mejor madre del mundo, ella no era culpable, si ella habia huido, debió de ser alo muy peligroso.

-lo siento, pero igual, le prometí a Nahuel, que me podía llevar, tranquila, lo intentare en otra ocasión-

_¡Como en nunca en la vida!_

-esta bien, hoy trabajo hasta tarde, llévate una copia de la llave, y no te quedes mucho tiempo con Nahuel, ¿vale?-

-vale-conteste paciente

En realidad Nahuel, nunca se quería quedar tanto tiempo conmigo, siempre tenia cosas que hacer.

De pronto escuche el sonido del Hyundai hybrid de Nahuel, podría reconocer el estrepitoso ruido del motor a 100 metros de aquí.

Corrí hacia la puerta, esperando el sonido del timbre.

Cuando lo escuche, abrí rápidamente…

Esta bien, me gusta muchísimo y soy algo impaciente cuando estoy con el, aparte fue todo un fin de semana sin el.

-¡Nahuel!-extendí mis brazos hacia el, y me abrazo con cariño.

-buenos días Renessme- miro a mi madre-buenos días sra. Swan, oh lo siento, futura Sra. Newton-

Odiaba escuchar eso, la boda seria dentro de unas semanas.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

-gracias Nahuel, suerte en el colegio-

-iré por mi bolso, vengo enseguida-

Corrí a la mesa de la cocina por mi bolso de escuela, pero vi la televisión prendida, estaba en silencio, cuando iba a apagarla observe nuestro colegio en la pantalla, fue extraño, ojala y fuera que suspendieron clases, quería saber, por tanto le subí el volumen.

-hoy el colegio Liverpool, recibirá la llegada del nieto adoptivo del duque, quien nos contó que esta orgulloso que su nieto quiera mezclarse con mas adolescentes iguales a el, la vida de palacio no alcanza para satisfacer a este joven, cuyo nombre es Jacob, ahora, el padre adoptivo Edward Cullen nos tiene una palabras-

De pronto la televisión se apago. Mi madre lo habia hecho

-son cosas que no tienen que ver con nosotros, no les prestes atención- entre una falsa sonrisa, como intentando ocultar ira.

No dije nada, fui hasta Nahuel y salimos por la puerta.

Es cierto que la familia real no tenia nada que ver con nosotros pero la reacción de mi mama, fue fuera de lo normal.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, la profesora estaba en la puerta hablando con nuestro director, entramos sin prestarle atención.

La profesora entro al salón lentamente, dejo sus útiles en el escritorio y volteo a nosotros.

-buenos días clase-

-buenos días profesora Banner-repetimos

-hoy les tengo una sorpresa, un alumno nuevo, pase joven Back- decía mientras miraba a la puerta-

Todos mirábamos con atención al chico que acaba de entrar, el era el nieto del duque, el resto de las chicas de mi clase decían entre risitas tontas.

-guao es muy guapo-

-y también es rico, ay que lindo-

Yo lo observe con cuidado, el chico era de piel blanca, no tanto como la mía, pero blanca, con el cabello negro desordenado y los profundos ojos chocolate miel puro, en verdad _si_ era muy guapo…

El tal Jacob miraba fulminante hacia la clase, ni arrogante, ni triste, fulminante.

Debo asumir que tiene 17, yo tenía 15 y estaba en esta clase adelantada, debido a mi perfecto promedio de A, nadie me superaba en notas, mi madre me repite a cada rato que ella no era así en el colegio…

Por tanto este cerebro era parte de mí…bueno…el hombre que debió ser mi padre. Siempre me preguntaba donde estaba.

-bueno, no le darán la bienvenida al joven Back- pregunto, típico de la rutina

Nos levantamos y como era la costumbre ante un alumno nuevo gritamos, "_bienvenido" _en tono alto, esas chicas más que nadie.

-muy bien, Jacob, elige donde quieres sentarte-

Había tres puestos libres en la clase de física, uno a mi lado, el otro al lado de una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio, Erica, y otro al lado de un compañero nerd que se sacaba los mocos.

Cualquiera pensaría que se sentaría junto a Erica, pero el chico señalo el que estaba a mi lado.

Me puse nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabia porque.

En cuanto se sentó, me miro entre una deslumbrante sonrisa.

_¿Quién rayos era este chico?__..._

Fin del cap 8


	9. Chapter 9 Molestias

**Cap 9- ****Molestias**

Durante toda la clase me sentía tentada a mirarlo, la curiosidad era abrumadora, pero el era el nieto del duque, por lo menos era algo diferente a mi rutina habitual.

-Renessme Newton-la profesora Banner logro atraparme en un momento de distracción-

-dígame-alce la vista sorprendida-

-bueno Srta. Newton, como presidenta de la clase, me gustaría que ayudara a nuestro compañero nuevo a sentirse cómodo, sea su acompañante el día de hoy- me ordeno

Parpadee dos veces antes de voltear a verlo, el nieto del duque me miraba perplejo, buscando la reacción en mi rostro.

-esta bien, no hay problema-dije sonriendo-

Salimos del salón en silencio, el no decía nada y yo tenia que decir algo

-¿cual es tu próxima clase?-sonreí-

Me deslumbro con esa mirada

-biología, ¿y la tuya?-me devolvió la sonrisa de hace un minuto-

Su mirada era tan reluciente, esos ojos me ahogaban…

_¡Olle yo tengo novio, contrólate Renessme!_

-gimnasia, la tortura de cada lunes-

Empezó a reír mientras aun seguía viéndome,

_¡Oh cielos, es tan lindo!_

_Control Renessme, control_

-Renessme ¿verdad?-

-así es-intente mostrarme tranquila-

-es largo, ¿no te lo puedes acortar?-

-¿uh?-enarque una ceja-¿Qué quieres decir?

-me gusta Nessie, ¿te gusta?-

Vaya, nunca nadie se habia inmutado en prestarle atencio a la extrañeza de mi nombre, pero debo admitir que Nessie, me gustaba.

-me gusta-dije al fin.

Ambos reímos.

Nos fuimos a nuestras clases, a la hora de almuerzo lo guié hasta la mesa donde siempre me sentaba, con Nahuel y sus amigos.

-hola chicos, este es Jacob-

Todos miraron extrañados, las chicas se susurraban algo en el oído, y todos esperaron a la reacción de Nahuel.

-hola, soy Nahuel, bienvenido-con voz seca y fría.

Pude reconocer en Nahuel una voz muy seca, al parecer Jacob se haría enemigo de Nahuel y nisiquiera pude reconocer el porque, Jacob me parecía una buena persona.

Fui a buscar mi almuerzo dejando a Jacob con mis amigos, pero no me fui sola, Nahuel me siguió.

-¿no crees que eres muy caritativa?, ¿Por qué ayudas al riquillo eh?-me dijo prácticamente botando humo por las orejas-

-no me parece mala persona Nahuel, además la profesora me lo pidió-trate de calmarlo-

-eso no incluía que te quedaras pegada a el todo el día-gruño

-al menos él esta conmigo todo el día-me desahogue-

-¿esta es tu patética venganza?, por dios Renessme, eres totalmente ridícula-

-no soy ridícula, digo la verdad-

-¿sabes?, eres solo una niña fastidiosa-

Se retiro sin decirme nada más.

Sus palabras me molestaron, creo que decía la verdad, yo era totalmente fuera de esos adolescentes de 17, mientras yo apenas tenía 15, no quería perder a Nahuel, el era mi mundo.

Ya era salida, no tenía ganas de hablar y me molesto que Nahuel no me hablara en todo el día, y más aun que se la pasara con Erica de aquí para allá.

_Maldita zorra_

-¿te peleaste con tu novio por mi culpa?-Jacob logro alcanzarme mientras intentaba mantenerme alejada del mundo-

-no-

Mentí o talvez dije la verdad, la verdad no lo se.

El se encogió de hombros y me estaba dando su celular

Me extrañe y mi cara lo decía.

-¿para que me lo das?-

-talvez Nahuel, no sea la persona adecuada para ti-

-¿Y tú quien eres para decírmelo?-en tono amargado

Tenia suficientes problemas como para aguantar las burlas de un chico nuevo que no se que se creía.

-solo ábrelo-

Bufe irritadamente, y abrí la tapa del celular…

Pude haberlo tirado, la imagen que vi, logro que mi mundo se derrumbara frente a mis ojos, frente a todo lo que me hacia feliz, me derrumbe en lagrimas de angustia.

Jacob tenía en su celular una foto de Nahuel besándose con Erica, y por lo que veía, no era forzado, observe la hora en que la foto había sido tomada, había pasado mientras yo estaba en gimnasia y ellos estaban en biología, aprovechando que el profesor no había llegado.

Sabia que era extraño que Jacob tuviese esa foto ahí, pero en esos momentos no pensaba en eso.

Yo me encontraba llorando frente a un extraño.

-tranquila Nessie, era necesario que lo supieras, no te pongas así-

Jacob me abrazo con fuerza, intentado consolarme, y aunque fuese un extraño, se sentía muy bien y le devolví el abrazo, a pesar que yo seguía llorando.

Nos quedamos así por buen tiempo, pero mi celular nos interrumpió, era un mensaje de texto de...Oh que bien, (siendo sarcástica), de Nahuel.

Abrí el mensaje y este decía

_Mira creo que se termino, eres muy inmadura para mi, busca como irte a tu casa sin mi. _

_Nahuel. _

_¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!_

Tenía una combinación de tristeza y furia. Pero mas me preocupa el hecho de que tendría que irme sola a casa, no me gustaba caminar sola.

No me había acordado de Jacob, solo sentía que yo tenía una cara de pocos amigos, con lágrimas en ella.

-¿puedo?-interrumpió mis pensamientos y también logro que me acordara de que el estaba ahí.

Le di el celular y el lo leyó rápidamente.

-bueno, ahora que no tienes acompañante, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?-

Vacile, pero era mi única opción.

-vale, y por cierto, gracias Jacob, eres muy amable-sonreí al fin-

-es más divertido si te ríes-

Ambos rompimos en risas, intentado olvidar ese mal momento, y procedimos a alejarnos de allí.

Nos la pasamos hablando de muchas cosas locas mientras caminábamos, y mientras más lo conocía, mas se quedaba en mi mente y ahora no me sentía culpable.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa, bueno al apartamentucho que tenia, pequeño, sin lujo, desordenado y sucio.

De pronto un deslumbrante Volvo plateado se aparco cerca de nosotros….

-¡Oh cielos que carro!- dije sin pensar.

Jacob se reía a carcajadas

-lo siento-dije avergonzada-¿es tu auto o algo así?-

-no, el mío es un Mercedes, ese es el de Edward-

-¿Edward es tu padre adoptivo verdad?-pregunte curiosa-

-si, pero no se cuanto tiempo dure ese pequeño lazo que nos une, esta a punto de casarse y estoy seguro que no le agrado a su novia, por no pertenecer a su mundo-

Jacob se sentía igual que yo.

-somos tan iguales Jacob, yo nisiquiera le agrado a mi padrastro, y ellos se casaran en una semana, no se como voy a encajar en ese mundo-

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y sentí como si no existiera nada mas, solo el yo.

Pero el pito del Volvo nos interrumpió

-debo irme, nos veremos mañana Nessie, por cierto, ¿me das tu celular?-me ofreció su celular-

-claro, pero si tú me das el tuyo-le ofrecí el mío-

Intercambiamos nuestros números y lo vi desaparecer en ese auto tan lujoso.

_Algún día me montare en un carro así de lujososo_

Estaba abriendo la puerta para subir las tediosas escaleras cuando Mike la cerro con brusquedad

-llegas tarde hoy, ¿donde estabas?-me pregunto molesto

Mi día era demasiado feliz como para hacerlo una tortura gracias Mike

-estaba con un amigo y no es tarde-

-yo soy quien decide eso, ¿Quién era el hombre del Volvo?-

_¿Y ahora porque andaba de interrogante?_

-eso a ti que te importa-gruñí groseramente

Mike tomo mi cabello y me jalo por el, a su altura y empezó a gritarme

-ESCUCHA, YO SERE TU PADRE AHORA Y APRENDERAS A RESPETARME-

Me solté de bruscamente

-no eres mi padre, déjame en paz-

De nuevo volvió a mi y esta vez tomo mi rostro, presionándolo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué no sabes Renessme?, eres el producto de un hombre que dejo a tu madre tirada en el bar, un piedrero inútil que la enamoro y ella se entrego como tonta-

-¡suéltame!, ¡mientes!- mientras intentaba alejarlo de mi

Empecé a llorar por el miedo de que fuera verdad

-EN CUANTO ME CASE CON TU MADRE, TU IRAS DIRECTO A UN INTERNADO-

Por fin pude soltarme de sus putrefactas manos.

-¡perfecto!, prefiero eso a seguir viéndote-

-RESPETAME BASTARDA-

Levanto su mano y me golpeo, dejándome en el suelo

Lo vi acercarse para seguir golpeándome, pero en ese momento un extraño lo detuvo y en un momento inesperado Jacob ya estaba junto a mí.

Fin del cap 9


	10. Chapter 10 Mis Salvadores

**Cap 10- ****Mis salvadores**

-esa no es manera de tratar a una persona…-el hombre se silencio-

-¿estas bien Nessie?-Jacob rozaba mi rostro en busca de heridas-

-si, estoy bien, ¿Quién es?-dije distraída-

Alce la vista para ver a mi salvador, un hombre, con buen cuerpo, blanco, muy blanco, igual que yo, pálido y perfecto, sus ojos chocolates miraban intentando reconocer el rostro de Mike, y el cabello rubio del color del sol.

-¿Mike?-decía el hombre sorprendido-

-¿pero que haces aquí?, ¡LARGATE!-

-¿que diablos tienes en contra mía, y porque le pegas así a esa niña?- me señalo-

-río maliciosamente-es mi hija, yo le puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-¡no soy tu hija!-grite entre llanto-

Me lanzo una mirada fulmínate, señal de que había hablado mas de la cuenta, pero a mis lagrimas no le importaba.

-creo que mientes-

Mike me volvió a lanzar la misma mirada para luego salir corriendo a prisa.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el hombre en una voz angelical.

-si, ¿Quién eres?-

El hombre extraño me sonreía, como si me conociera, y lo más curioso era que también parecía que ya conocía a Mike.

-me llamo Edward, soy el padre de Jacob-

-¿conocías a Mike?-tenia que confirmarlo-

El miro distante.

-puede que si-volvió a mirarme-pero paso hace mucho tiempo, ¿eres su hija?-

_Rayos porque nadie nunca me cuenta nada_

-no, pero es el novio- hice una pausa-bueno, el prometido de mi madre, se casaran en una semana-intente no seguir llorando-

-deberías hablar con tu madre acerca de este suceso-

-¡NO!-alce el tono-ella le debe mucho a ese hombre, si yo le digo, arruinare todo, y no tendremos casa, no tendré escuela, mi madre perderá el trabajo, todo, no puedo-

El hijo del duque, se sorprendió de mis palabras, hasta yo misma me sorprendí, nunca le había dicho eso a alguien.

-pero a tu madre, más le debe importar si sufres-

-no puedo hacerlo, señor Cullen, no puedo-

Me levante y les di las gracias. Luego abrí la puerta y me metí dentro del edificio, los vi alejarse hacia el auto, solo esperaba que la amargura de Mike, se haya pasado.

Eran las 1:00 de la mañana cuando llego mi madre, yo no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, así que aun seguía despierta, Salí para ir a saludar a mi madre, pero me detuve cuando vi a Mike llegar tras ella. Al parecer habían discutido.

_Oh no, por favor no _

Me quede tendida en la esquina de mi puerta y solo oía gritos.

-Mike, yo te agradezco las cosas que has hecho, pero no entiendo porque pides mandar a Renessme lejos, es mi hija, no la quiero lejos-

-es por eso mismo, se sentirá rezagada, no es mi hija, es tuya-

-pensé que la querías, si me aceptas a mi, también deberías aceptar a mi hija-el sonido de la voz de mi madre empezó a levantarse-

-¡es hija del hijo de un duque!, no puedo aceptarla-gruño

_¿¿QUE???, ¿¿¿MI PADRE ES UN FUTURO DUQUE???_

-CALLATE-

-SI NO LA ALEJAS DE MI VISTA NO RESPONDO DE MI-

-no la voy a alejar de mi lado, es mi última palabra-

-YA ME CANSE, TU Y TU HIJA ME TIENEN HARTO-

Mike se acerco a mi madre y le hizo lo mismo que a mí, la golpeo y la tiro al suelo, empecé a llorar.

_¿Que hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Me encontraba desesperada y sin nadie a quien acudir, hasta que pensé en Jacob, al diablo con la hora, tenia que pedirle ayuda.

Agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje que decía

_Jacob, ayúdame, están golpeando a mi madre, por favor Jacob ayúdame, te lo pido_

_Nessie…_

Entonces sentí la presencia de una persona detrás mío, cuando voltee, Mike me arrebato el celular de las manos y me dio una garnatada, provocándome dolor interno.

-¡no Mike, basta! ¡Déjala!-mi madre se acerco a Mike intentado alejarlo de mi.

Pero el la empujo y de nuevo la lanzo al suelo, esta vez yo trate de alejarlo de ella, pero en cambio recibí otro golpe, me quede tendida en el suelo débil.

Observe a Mike acercarse a mi madre, yo quería levantarme pero no podía.

-y yo que te amaba Bella, pero tu sigues enamorada de ese maldito Edward-le sostuvo el rostro para volverla a tirar esta vez contra la pared, logro golpearla tan fuerte que la dejo inconciente.

Mike empezó a bajarse el ziper del pantalón. No podía permitirlo, no a mi madre y menos de esta forma.

Agarre fuerzas de no se donde y me levante.

-¡suéltala!-trate de golpearlo, pero mis golpes no duelen-

-¡TU!, TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO-

Cerré los ojos esperando el mismo golpe que dejo a mi madre inconciente, hasta que escuche que alguien entro con brusquedad, abrí los ojos y era el mismo hombre que me había salvado.

-SUFICIENTE MIKE- grito ferozmente-

-LARGATE DE MI CASA, MIENTRAS ELLAS ESTEN AQUÍ, YO SOY SU DUEÑO- Mike devolvió el grito.

-entonces yo puedo arreglar eso-

Mi salvador se acerco a mi madre, la levanto para sostenerla entre brazos y luego dijo

-ves que si lo arregle-se acero a Mike-déjalas en paz y no te hare daño, ni a ti, ni a tu bar, tengo poder ¿comprendes?-

Mike se quedo resignado observando como ese tipo se llevaba a mi madre, no podía comprender como ese extraño podía enfrentarse a Mike tan fácilmente, ¿Cómo era posible?

-ven conmigo Nessie-

No había notado la presencia de Jacob allí, yo estaba débil, Jacob me tomo en brazos y quede cargada igual que mi madre, que aun estaba inconciente.

Pude llegar a montarme en ese auto lujoso, aunque así no era como lo quería.

Mi madre se encontraba en el asiento de adelante, inconciente, y yo me encontraba apoyada en Jacob, intentando pensar en una palabra que Mike dijo, pero que en esos momentos no le preste ni la mas minima atención.

"_y yo que te amaba Bella, pero tu sigues enamorada de ese maldito Edward"_

Edward, así se llamaba el padre adoptivo de Jacob, pero ¿Será el?, pero si es así, ¿soy nieta del duque?...

Todo era muy confuso.

Algo me decía que todo cambiaria esa noche.

Llegamos a una inmensa mansión en menos de 5 minutos, no me había dado cuenta de la velocidad con la que el tal Edward conducía.

Acostamos a mi madre en una gran cama, la casa era totalmente hermosa, de tres pisos, muebles de caoba fina, con una gran ventana de vidrio que daba directo al porche, muy abierta, con una gran lámpara en medio del precioso techo, tanto lujo, típico de la realeza, la habitación era inmensa, mas grande que el propio apartamento, sumamente alumbrada, sabanas blancas, elegantes, alfombra roja, que se veía muy suave, y otra gran puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón en donde podía ver toda la ciudad.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo mi salvador-

Asentí sin poder decir nada, estaba preocupada por mi madre

-no te preocupes Nessie, tu madre solo esta desmayada-

Había leído mi mirada

-Jacob, lleva a Nessie a comer algo, llévate tu auto-

Yo no quería separarme de mi madre, solo que un sentimiento interno me decía que ellos necesitaban hablar de muchas cosas…


	11. Chapter 11 Verdades

**Cap 11- ****Verdades**

EPOV

No podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado y menos el hecho de que la tenia acostada en mi cama.

Desde el suceso del hospital, siempre me pregunto, ¿Por qué diablos el mechón de cabello era mío?, ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Nadie me había contestado esas preguntas, pues cuando regrese por esos resultados, se los habían llevado, pedí copias pero nada y la duda se ha pegado en mi cabeza, siempre diciéndome, ¿tendré una hija?

Ahora que observe a esa niña sufrir tanto, cuando el tal Mike la maltraba, la verdad no se que me impidió no golpearlo, y aunque no era asunto mío, yo no podía dejarla ir.

Esa joven tenía algo especial, los ojos que me miraban desconcertados, iguales a Bella, el cabello rubio despeinado, producto de tanta majadera de Mike. Ella había repetido que no era su hija, ¿de quien rayos era hija entonces?

15 años enfermo de todas esas preguntas, y por fin esta noche las contestaría.

Ella me tenía que contestar

-mmm.......-

Gire para verla, Bella estaba despertándose.

Fui hacia ella y acaricie su rostro, tan suave, al fin la sentía tan cerca.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, y me miraron como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma

-¿Bella?, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

15 largos años sin ella…

-¿Edward?-pregunto -¿EDWARD?-repitió con más fuerza

Se levanto bruscamente de la cama, mirando alrededor, y luego sus ojos volvieron a mí, una mirada fulminante. Sabía que no estaba feliz de verme.

-¿PERO QUE HAGO AQUÍ?-

El volumen de su voz, solo reflejaba ira, tenia que intentar calmarla.

-Bella, tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte-intente tomar su rostro de nuevo pero ella se alejo bruscamente-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-

-Bella, por favor no me hagas esto-dije rogándole

-¿¡que no te haga esto?!, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí?-

Rompió en llanto y yo me estaba desplomando

-no Bella, yo también la pase mal-

-MENTIROSO, ESTUPIDO, BASTARDO-logro respirar-tantas noches Edward, demasiados golpes, toda mi vida huyendo de tu recuerdo para ahora estar aquí contigo-

No comprendía el odio en sus palabras, yo solo…yo solo la quería cerca.

-¿tienes idea Edward?, ¿te acordaste de mí siquiera?, no puedo soportarlo, me tengo que ir-entre lágrimas que también me estaban haciendo mal-

Bella se fue levantando, yo no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, la detuve con mis manos.

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO!-volvió a gritar-

No me importaba que me odiara, yo la quería.

-Bella, yo TE QUIERO, no puedo dejarte ir-

Sentí una punzante garnatada.

-MARICA MENTIROSO-

Mi orgullo se había ido al piso, y con el toda la rectitud, escrúpulos, todo.

Pegue mi cuerpo sin permiso al de ella, intentaba soltarse, pero no la iba a dejar ir, mis brazos viajaron con brusquedad hacia su cintura, y mi rostro se acerco, ella seguía intentando soltarse pero logre besarla, presionándola contra mi cuerpo.

La tome por sorpresa pero, llego a responderme el beso, y con toda la pasión que corría por mi cuerpo, nos tiramos a esa cama.

….

-Bella-dije en un susurro que ella no contesto-

Se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habíamos terminado. Me apoye en su hombro desnudo y dije:

-Bella, no volveré a dejarte-bese su hombro

Por fin se volteo hacia mí y nos quedamos viendo por un buen lapso de tiempo, la tenia tan cerca, y no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué te fuistes así?-dijo sonando algo molesta pero silenciosa-

-perdóname, le hice caso a Mike y me fui, también le hice caso a mis tontos principios, ¿me perdonas?-

-Mike…-pensó-al menos me ayudo en muchas ocasiones-

-¿Por qué huistes?-

-bueno…, una chica Alice, muy extraña, me apoyo en el parto y después la oí hablar con un tal Carlisle, y yo pensé que querían alejar a mi niña de mi, y no lo podría soportar y entonces…-se detuvo.

Hablo con mucha prisa, no entendía nada, ¿Alice?, ¿Carlisle?, ¿Qué hacían metidos en esto?

-¿dijiste Alice?-pregunte extrañado-

-si, Alice Whitlock, así me dijo que se llamaba-

Definitivamente esa era mi hermana, ¿Cómo ella se entero…Oh si, ya recuerdo, les había contado ese suceso, Alice siendo caritativa debió haber ido en busca de la tal Bella, solo para verla o ayudarla en lo que necesitara. ¿Cuánto más me habrá ocultado?

-¿te pasa algo?-

-sonreí- la chica Alice es mi hermana-

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, tremendamente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué huistes de ella?, Alice nunca ha tenido malas intenciones con nada, ni nadie-

-bacilo-no, huí de la persona correcta-hizo una pausa-podrían haberme separado de mi hija-

-¿Por qué Alice quisiera hacer eso?-

-porque Renessme…Renessme es...ella es…-su boca no quería decir mas

Era el momento, tenía la verdad en sus labios y yo tenia que saber si esa niña era hija mía.

-Bella, necesito saber-dije en voz suave-

Ella se levanto con la sabana en su cuerpo, se sentó y puso su cabeza en las rodillas, me acerque y le acaricie la espalda que tenia descubierta.

-por favor Edward, no me quites a mi niña-levanto la mirada, estaba llenas de lagrimas-

-jamás haría eso-conteste desconcertado

Me miro con una vista perdida y al fin dijo

-Renessme es tu hija-volvió a meter su cabeza en sus rodillas y ahora sentía que sus lágrimas caían con mas fuerza-

15 largos años y escuche la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Todos los recuerdos de ese hospital, aquella bebe que cargue era mi hija, la joven tan hermosa que salve era mi hija, 15 años con tanta duda, 15 años y logre escuchar lo mas real y lo mas bello que alguien me pudo dar.

Abrace a Bella con todas mis fuerzas, casi lloro de la emoción, estaba feliz. Tremendamente feliz.

Yo era padre.

Nos vestimos y bajamos las escaleras, Jacob y Renessme no habían llegado.

Yo decidí llamar a Alice

-¿hola?-contesto ella-

-Alice, soy Edward-

-ah Edward, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-ahora estoy mejor que nunca-dije riendo

-Oh ¿y eso?, ¿te paso algo bueno?, ¿no te casaras con Tanya?

Rayos, había olvidado por completo a Tanya, toda mi familia se vería implicada, pero ahora mas que nunca, no iba a dejar a Bella y menos a mi hija, nisiquiera accedí a mandar a Jacob a un internado, no iría a ceder ahora.

-que graciosa, pero me acabo de enterar que soy padre-

Ella se silencio un momento

-¿así que encontraste a Bella?-

-si, la encontré, y no la dejare Alice-

Ella dio un fuerte alarido de felicidad

-ya mismo salgo para Liverpool, ¡¡le diré a todos!!-

Fin del cap 11


	12. Chapter 12 La Familia

**Cap 12- toda la Familia**

Me cerro sin avisar, voltee para ver a Bella y la encontré mirándose en el espejo

-al menos no me dejo tantas marcas como mi padre-dijo para si misma-

No me había percatado de cuanto daño podría haber sufrido Bella por mi culpa, ella me había dicho que tenia unos padres adoptivos muy difíciles, ser madre soltera no pudo haber sido fácil, pero yo no la dejaría sola, nunca mas.

La tome por la cintura, la acerque a mí y le bese la mejilla.

-se río-no puedo creer que esto este pasando-

-pues créelo-dije suavemente en su oído-

El sonido del auto de Jacob nos interrumpió.

-llegaron nuestros hijos-dije entre una calida sonrisa-

-enarco una ceja-¿Por qué adoptaste un hijo?-

-lo viste en las noticias ¿verdad?-

Asintió

-lo apague antes de que hablaras-

Volví a reírme, era fácil reírme así con ella.

-lo adopte porque la madre me lo pidió mientras trabajaba de practicante en el hospital, y ella se iba a morir algún día, y tenía un hijo de 5 meses y me dijo que cuando ella muriera, le gustaría que el niño estuviese conmigo-

-¿fuiste medico?- pregunto

Me di cuenta de que Bella, no sabía mucho de mí. Así que le conté de mis estudios de medicina, la maestría que acaba de ganar, y el puesto de duque que algún día tendría.

-Edward, ya llegamos-gritaba Jacob mientras se aparecía con Renessme.

Mi pequeña hija corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-me alegra que ahora estés bien- decía Renessme

-yo también hija mía-

Ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño y me alegro saber que yo también era parte de ese cuadro.

-hija, tengo que decirte algo-Bella agrego

-este señor es mi padre ¿verdad?-

Todos nos quedamos desconcertados…

Bella se puso de rodillas frente a nuestra hija, miro hacia donde estaba y me hizo señales para que fuera cerca de ellas.

Camine despacio hacia ellas

-Renessme, hija mía- ella intento sonreír- quiero decirte…que…bueno, preciosa- la tomo por los hombros y luego bajo la mirada- este hombre es tu padre –

De pronto tenia a mi hija mirándome a mi

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo sin rodeos

Encogí los hombros, no tenia ni idea de que contestar

-complicaciones, Nessie-

-¿y esas complicaciones te llevaran a largarte de nuevo dejando a mi madre llorando cada noche como los últimos 13 años?-

Sentí como si el mundo me viniera encima

-no-conteste

-mmm...…esta bien, pero no te vuelvas a ir- me extendió sus brazos-

No pude creer la facilidad que Nessie tenia para enfrentar las cosas, o ¿estaría mintiendo?

La abrace con fuerza, esta vez mi pequeño y patético mundo tan falso se había desplomado frente a mis ojos, tenia a mis hijos conmigo y a mi Bella.

Al diablo con Tanya y su familia, ahora yo tenía una familia que proteger.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando desperté, pero ningún miembro de la familia estaba conciente, Bella y Jacob dormidos y en medio de ellos Renessme, tenía la sensación de que a Jacob le estaba pasando algo con Nessie…

Baje las escaleras para ir a hacer el desayuno, pero escuche el sonido de mi timbre.

Cuando abrí la puerta, no me sorprendió para nada lo que vi.

-¡hola!- era mi querida hermana Alice- habla, ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña sobrina?, ¡me muero por verla!- gritaba emocionada

-cálmate Alice, esta dormida, junto con Bella y Jacob, ¿como estas Jasper?-

-hola Edward, por fin podremos ver a Renessme-

Me reí con ellos, hasta que escuchamos a Bella bajar las escaleras

Ella se quedo sorprendida viendo a Alice y a Jasper, pero Alice rompió el silencio y se acerco para darle un gran abrazo

-¡Bella!, ¡al fin!, cielos ¿Por qué me dejastes así?, yo estaba súper preocupada por el bienestar de Renessme- dijo en una pequeña vocecita irritada-

-p...perdón-titubeo- pero, yo pensé que…que querías quitarme a mi niña, te escuche...Hablar con un tal Emmett- decía nerviosa como si Alice se la fuera a comer-

Yo me estaba riendo internamente

-jamás haría algo así, no soy una demente, pero si me preocupaste mucho, ¿Dónde esta la pequeña Renessme?, le traje muchas cosas-

Voltee para ver a donde se había metido Jasper, quien se había adentrado en el porche de Alice, donde tenían una montaña de regalos.

Bella parpadeo rápidamente, sorprendida de tanta atención, pero lastima que tendrá que acostumbrarse.

-¿¡todo eso es para Renessme!?- grito sorprendida-

-no, también hay cosas para ti- le dedico una enorme sonrisa-

Estoy seguro que Bella se sentía muy extraña en esos momentos.

-¡he!, ¡Emmett!, ¿Cómo estas Rosalie?-

De nuevo dirigí mi mirada a Jasper y note que habían llegado Emmett y Rosalie

Rosalie tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-hola Emmett, ¿Cómo estas Rosalie?- salude tranquilamente-

-Edward… ¿te das cuenta en el lío que estamos metidos?, nos despojaran de todo lo que tenemos, ¿Cómo pudiste?- me decía en voz silenciosa, pero con un rostro de poca felicidad, típico de ella-

-terminare con Tanya, no pasa nada-

Eso era que lo yo quería creer, Tanya era una mujer muy difícil, histérica y se cree mejor que nadie en el mundo.

No se como pude haber aceptado este compromiso, se que había metido la pata, pero Bella y Renessme valían eso y mas, y prometí no volver a dejarlas, no importa lo que diga Tanya, tenia que enfrentarlo.

-espero que sepas lo que estés haciendo-

Ella regreso a los brazos de Emmett.

Al cabo de unos minutos también se encontraban mis padres en mi casa. A todos les pareció buena persona Bella (ecepto por Rosalie). Nadie me hizo preguntas, solo preguntaban por Nessie, solo que nadie quería molestarla mientras dormía.

-¡Renessme!-

Escuche la voz de Bella y por fin pude ver a mi hija bajar. Su mirada era totalmente perdida.

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?-grito estática-

-son tu familia Nessie- le susurro Jacob-

-¿tantos son?-

Todos reímos con la mirada de Ness.

-yo soy Alice, ¡pero mira cuanto has crecido!, ¡estas tan linda!- Alice otra vez abrazando sin avisar-

-gracias…creo- se puso roja como tomate-

-mira, la chica rubia es tu tía Rosalie, el de pelo moreno es su esposo, tu tío Emmett, el chico rubio, es mi esposo, se llama Jasper y es tu otro tío, la pelirroja es Esme, es tu abuela, y por supuesto Carlisle tu nuevo abuelo, ¿te acordaras de todos los nombres?-le pregunto como si Nessie pudiese entender…y yo creo que no-

-lo intentare-

-te trajimos regalos- dijo persuasivamente y logro dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Renessme-

El día parecía perfecto en nuestra pequeña familia. Alice propuso llevar a Nessie, a Jacob y a Bella de compras, típico de ella, ellos se fueron en el porche de Alice.

Y al principio pensé que solo seria un día más de compra.

Pero me había equivocado, pues ellos se encontraron con la persona menos indicada.

Fin del cap 12


	13. Chapter 13 Aparicion, Tanya

**Cap 13 ****–Aparición, Tanya**

BPOV

-¡yo opino que se ve increíble!, ¿tu que dices Bella?-

No prestaba atención a lo que decía Alice, aun seguía sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado, era increíble como toda había cambiado, me encontraba feliz, parecía como si mi vida volviese a ser mas feliz.

-¿Qué dices mama?-

Mi pequeña Renessme, bueno Nessie, así le dicen Edward y Jacob, que extraño…pero no tiene importancia. Mi hija estaba sonriendo como nunca, y solo con eso yo estaba feliz. Nos encontrábamos en este inmenso centro comercial y Alice estaba obsesionada en comprarnos cosas, que la verdad muy pocas me gustaban, pero a mi hija parecían fascinarles, en especial esa falda con flecos azules, y la mini camisa que tenia, al parecer a las dos nos gustaba usar poca ropa.

-se ve muy bien Nessie- Nessie, aun no me acostumbro-

Ella esbozo una sonrisa abierta hacia mí y volvió a entrar a los vestidores.

-Jacob-Alice le decía al chico que parecía algo obsesionado con mi hija…-¿te estas enamorando de Renessme?-decía en una voz de juego-

-déjame en paz Alice-

-uh, ¡te estas enamorando!, ¡te estas enamorando!- gritaba mientras daba saltitos

El duende había regresado.

A decir verdad confiaba más en el hijo adoptivo de Edward que en Nahuel. Siempre me dio mala espina, y con lo que contó Renessme en porche de Alice, supe que ese niño era un estupido. Solo espero que Jacob no lo sea.

-valla, valla, valla-

Esa voz…la recuerdo, era Jessica. Todos los punzantes recuerdos de la última noche con ella golpearon mi ser, provocándome dolor de estomago.

-¡¡pero si es Bella! ¿Cómo te la has pasado ramerita?- aquellas horribles burlas de siempre-

-oye, ¿Quién eres tú para hablarle así a mi querida cuñada?- Alice trato de defenderme-

¿Cuñada?...Oh cierto, esto no era un sueño. Alice si estaba conmigo y Edward llegaría en cualquier momento. Prometió que vendría.

-¿cuñada?-me observo de arriba hacia abajo- ¿a que tonto le metiste el bastardito?-

-¿bastardito?- de pronto se escucho la voz de Nessie-

Jessica la miro de la misma manera que a mí, como si fuésemos basura no reciclable.

-Oh perdón, ¡bastardita!-dijo enfatizando esa palabra para después romper en carcajadas-

No le aguantaría sus burlas, no más.

-no es bastarda Jessica, lárgate y déjanos en paz-

-¿Cómo que no?, no tiene padre, tiene un bobo al que le metiste un cuento, que estupida fuiste Bella, por suerte, a mi me fue mejor, trabajo de ayudante oficial de la princesa, ¿y tu?, ¿sigues de perra?

-YA, ¡LARGATE AHORA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-

-con calma Bella, ¿a que le temes?-

No podía enfrentarme a Jessica, ella seguía riéndose en mi cara, con su mirada volví a recordar aquellas noches llenas de golpes, de burlas, ofensas, miseria.

-¿pero que esta pasando aquí?-

La angelical voz de Edward en medio de esa tienda de ropa me saco de todo mal recuerdo. Sentí alivio.

-¡papa!- Nessie corrió a los brazos de su padre y este la recibió con confusión.

-¿el…pero…el duque?-

Por fin, la voz de sorpresa de Jessica me causo una inmensa satisfacción.

-así es, ¿Quién eres tú?- decía Edward confundido.

-no puede ser…el duque esta comprometido con…-

-conmigo-

De pronto otra voz entro en el juego, una preciosa mujer, alta, piel escarlata, blanca, ojos celestes que me miraban fulminantes, y su cabello del color del sol. Ella era totalmente hermosa, yo era un bicho aplastado y muerto en comparación con su belleza radiante.

¿Ella era la princesa?...

Fin del cap 13


	14. Chapter 14 El Secuestro Parte 1

**Cap 14- Secuestro, parte 1**

La chica se acerco a Edward con recelo y dijo

-explícame ya mismo que esta ocurriendo Edward- gruño

-sígueme- le hizo señales para salir de tremendo alboroto

Edward le extendió la mano, pero la chica la rechazo de un empujón

-dímelo aquí y ahora mismo-

Edward nos lanzo una mirada a todos, se dirigió a Tanya y dijo, muy calmadamente.

-ellas son mi familia Tanya, mi hija, y…es la mujer que amo, lo siento, yo no quería que sucediera así, pero te ruego que lo entiendas-

-¿intentas decirme que es esa tu hija?-mirando a Nessie- ¿y ella es la razón por la que no te casaras conmigo?-

-exacto, lamento que fuera así-

Tanya asintió sin decir nada más y se retiro con Jessica de ese lugar.

Me pareció sumamente extraño que no hiciera un alboroto, al escuchar estas palabras, todos nos quedamos igual de anonadados, pues fue muy particular.

-¿termino todo?, ¿así de sencillo?, ¿te casaras con mi madre ahora?-

Mi pequeña hija andaba de preguntona y Edward volteo a verme para dedicarme una calida sonrisa.

-si esos son los deseos de Bella-

Las sonrisas de todos me contagiaron y empecé a reírme igual que cuando tenía 10 años, todo parecía perfecto.

Nos preparábamos para ir a celebrar "el compromiso", cuando me di cuenta que ni Jacob, ni Renessme estaban.

_¿Dónde se metieron esos tortolos?_

-¿Dónde esta Nessie?-le pregunte a Edward-

El volteo a ver a todas partes, también andaba distraído.

-Alice, ¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-estaban aquí hace unos momentos-

-¡NESSIE!...¡JACOB!...¿DONDE ESTAN?-gritaba desesperada-

………..

JPOV

Era increíble esta sensación, me sentía totalmente perdido en sus ojos, Renessme, ella definitivamente era algo especial.

Nos escapamos un rato de los ojos de nuestros padres, llegamos hasta una esquina en construcción de el centro comercial, pasamos la línea de seguridad sin importar nada. Era como si no existieran restricciones y en esos momentos yo ignoraba el hecho de que ella iba a ser mi nueva hermana, pero para ser sincero, me daba igual, yo no era un Cullen de verdad, así que no le tome importancia y ella tampoco.

Ella me incito a huir…

Corrimos hacia un terreno alejado del centro comercial, había un pasto verde intenso que nos invitaba a seguir caminando.

-y mi querido hermano Jacob... ¿en que piensas?-decía mientras se acercaba a mis labios, tentándome.

-pues en ti, querida hermana-

Rompimos en carcajadas como locos.

A pesar de que ella tenia una estatura mas baja que yo, yo podía alcanzarle esos labios con facilidad.

Ella me tomo por sorpresa cuando coloco su mano en mi pecho, pero debo admitir, eso me gusto muchísimo, sin permiso puse mi mano sobre su rostro y la acerque al mío, nos besamos instantáneamente.

Caímos al césped, y mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, no pude evitar poner mi mano sobre su pierna, alzándole la pequeña falda. No podía detenerme.

Aun sobre mis labios Nessie fue desabrochándome la camisa, y ¡yo encantado!, me coloque sobre ella, todo parecía estar a nuestro favor, hasta que escuchamos el seguro de un arma. Nos soltamos de inmediato…

Fin del cap 14


	15. Chapter 14 El Secuestro Parte 2

**Cap 14 ****-El secuestro -parte 2**

-vaya, pero que posición tiene la pequeña Edward- en sentido de burla

Aquella mujer rodeada de hombres vestidos de negro y armados hasta en las botas era Tanya.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dije molesto…habían interrumpido mi momento-

-solo quiero eliminar a esa niña- gruño-

-¿yo?, ¿pero que te he hecho yo?-decía mi Nessie asustada

Intente colocarla detrás de mí en un intento de protegerla.

-tu eres el obstáculo entre Edward y yo, así que si el no te tiene, no tiene porque estar con esa ramera que llamas madre-

-¡no le digas así a mi madre!-

-¡le digo como quiero!, tu madre es una bailarina de cabaret, de esos puebluchos, tu eres el producto de una noche de borrachera, así que no te gustara mi mundo, no perteneces allí y el chico Jacob tampoco-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?, ¿matarnos?- dije como si no supiera la respuesta-

-pues claro, pero aquí no, llévenselos- les hizo señales a los guardias-

En un corto lapso de tiempo, varios hombres me agarraban los brazos, y a Nessie la cargaban entre dos, intente soltarme pero era inútil.

-¡suéltenme!- gritaba, pero me taparon la boca con un pañuelo-

Caí en un sueño profundo.

BPOV:

-es una chica rubia, de mi color de piel, ojos marrones, solo tiene 15 años oficial- le decía Edward a uno de los oficiales del centro comercial.

Yo estaba hecha un mar de nervios, me angustiaba la desaparición de mi hija.

De pronto todos aun preocupados escuchamos el sonido del celular de Edward.

-¿Tanya?-pregunto sorprendido-

Me acerque hasta el, observando cada expresión vacía en su rostro.

-¿ahora?, lo siento Tanya, pero ahora estamos en un asunto familiar, no puedo ir a verte ahora-

Pero que ingrata era esa Tanya, ella debía aceptar de una buena vez que Edward no la quería, ¿aun así quería que el fuera de todos modos?. Por dios que molestia. Mientras yo me ahogaba del dolor de no poder saber donde estaba mi niña.

-esta bien. Voy para allá-

-¿Qué?, ¿iras donde ella?, ¿en esta situación?, ¿pero que te sucede Edward?-

Mi voz se cortaba con cada palabra, no lograba concebir que Edward estuviese cumpliéndole sus caprichos, mientras que nuestra hija estaba perdida, junto con Jacob.

Edward me tomo bruscamente por el brazo y me jalo hasta una esquina solitaria, su mirada era furtiva hacia mi comentario.

-claro que me importa, Renessme y Jacob, están con Tanya-

Me estremecí, a mi cuerpo le faltaba el aire, y por poco y me desmayo de tanto dolor que ardía en mi pecho, carcomiendo lo que me quedaba de vida, mi hija era lo mas hermoso que tenia.

-¿p..p..Por...porque?- dije intentando respirar-

-ella…los tiene secuestrados, los mataran si no voy, debo irme-

-¡no!- reaccione, no quería dejarlo ir, lo tome por su brazo deteniéndole-

-Bella déjame ir, tengo que hacerlo-

-¡esa mujer esta loca!, quiero ir contigo-entrepuse mis ojos con los de el, a ver si los convencían-

-no Bella, no iras, esto es asunto mío, es mi culpa, YO tengo que ir- quito mi mano de sus brazos, pero yo lo evite-

-no es solo tu culpa y no es solo tu asunto, también es mi hija, y también es mi hijo-

Edward entrecerró los ojos, intentando convencerse de tal idea, cuando los abrió suspiro en grande y asintió.

Triunfante lo seguí hasta su auto. Observe el asiento trasero, el inicio de todo. Aquella noche que fue un total error.

Llegamos a una mansión gigante, el palacio real, había varios guardias vestidos de negro en la entrada, las inmensas rejas abrieron paso al auto de Edward. Al llegar a la entrada principal, dos guardias abrieron esas puertas hechas de mármol brillante, el recibidor tenía una escalera al final del mismo, las esquinas contenían cuadros de reyes anteriores, enmarcados en recuadros dorados.

Nos guiaron hacia una puerta que daba a unas escaleras cuesta abajo, en el fondo se veía oscuro, sin luz alguna, el miedo se apodero de mi. Edward se dio cuenta de ello y me tomo la mano intentando calmarme, lastima que no funcionara, pero intente disimular para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-sígannos-

Seguimos bajando esas escaleras que parecían eternas, al llegar, dos guardias me tomaron por sorpresa y me sostuvieron por los hombros. Amenazándome con un arma, y por supuesto como era de esperarse a Edward también le hicieron lo mismo.

-¡suéltenme!- gritaba Edward intentando soltarse-

Tanya se apareció con Jessica de su lado y mis hijos amarrados, sostenidos por otros dos guardias.

-¡suéltenlos!, ¡ellos no tienen culpa de nada!- me encontraba golpeando y pateando entre sollozos y muchas lagrimas que no aguantaron estar dentro de mi alma.

-con calma Bella, te los daré, con una condición-

-¿Qué quieres?- estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera-

-quiero a Edward-

Me sentí atrapada en una pesadilla sin rumbo, como si mi vida no fuese más que sufrir y sufrir. Yo amaba a Edward, pero mi hija…oh cielos, no podía elegir entre los dos. Me encontraba llorando desesperadamente frente a aquella mujer sin corazón.

-de acuerdo Tanya- Edward había escogido por mí-

-¡no!-se me salio en grito ahogado- ¿Por qué Tanya?, ¿no te das cuenta de que te condenas a ti misma a una vida sin amor, el no te quiere y sabes que nunca será así, y aun así, quieres vivir así, ¿vacía?-

Durante los años que me duraron mis padres, ellos me decían que la vida no era cuerda sin amar a alguien que se lo mereciera, un amor de verdad.

Podría jurar que a Tanya casi se le salían las lágrimas.

-solo llévate a tu camada lejos de mi vida y déjame a Edward-

-hecho, Bella, vete, por favor, solo llévatelos-

Sentí el corazón de Edward rogarme, y sentí el mío romperse en pedazos.

Los guardias me soltaron y fui hasta los dos chicos, los desperté con cuidado.

-¿mama?-Nessie se levanto para abrazarme-

-¿Qué…que paso?- Jacob decía confundido-

-vamos chicos, nos iremos de aquí- dije con lágrimas sollozantes en mis mejillas-

-¿y Edward?-el nombre llego a mi corazón y Jacob empezó a llorar conmigo-

-lo siento Jacob, Nessie, ahora estaremos solo nosotros tres-

Nos abrazamos e intentamos salir de ese lugar, pero mi hija y Jacob se le acercaron a Edward para abrazarlo por última vez.

-te amare por siempre papa, no importa lo que pase-

Renessme se nos unió en lágrimas, y fue hacia mí.

Mire atrás por última vez y note furia en la mirada de Tanya.

-espera- grito en mi dirección- sentí esperanza-

-¿si?-

-talvez deba asegurarme de que no vuelvas, ¿a quien eliges Edward, Jacob o Nessie?-

Ambos, Edward y yo pusimos cara de confusión.

-bueno, yo elijo a la perrita de Nessie, debiste haberla visto con Jacob cuando los encontré- bufo

No veía gracia en las palabras de Tanya, y en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa más que salir de ahí.

-Nessie, acércate a tu padre-

Renessme camino hacia su padre con cuidado.

-¡que perfecto cuadro!- dijo en tono bufón otra vez- pero si es la viva imagen de Edward- volvió a burlarse-

-dispárale- le dijo a uno de los guardias-

-¡NO!- me lance en esa dirección-

Y de pronto el sonido de un trueno…

Fin del cap 14


	16. Chapter 15 Retirada

**Cap 15- ****Retirada**

EPOV:

Estaba totalmente arrepentido, había sido un total estupido. No podía guardar toda la angustia que carcomía mis sentidos, no pude evitar que esa bala le llegara justo al pecho.

Mis pobres hijos estaban devastados, y lo pude notar más en Renessme que en cualquiera.

-Nessie, no tienes porque ponerte así, Bella se pondrá bien- intente decirle sin que se me quebrara la voz-

-bajo su mirada- pero todo es mi culpa- se levanto y llego hasta los brazos de Jacob, quien se encontraba a su lado.

Por dios, yo solo quería que esto terminara. No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella ensangrentada escena, Bella aparto con sus brazos a Renessme, ella cayó al suelo y como si el sonido de un trueno llegase a mi cuerpo, agarre a Bella, mientras la observaba cerrar esos ojos.

-NO BELLA QUEDATE CONMIGO ¿ME ESCUCHAS?… QUEDATE- repetía quédate, quédate, como un loco.

Intentaba detenerle el sangrado que salía de su pecho, la bala llego justo al hombro izquierdo, rasgue mi chaqueta para cubrirle la herida.

-¡MAMA!- gritaba Renessme ahogándose por las lágrimas-

-BELLA ¡oh dios NO!- Jacob también estaba gritando.

-Bella, por favor, no te quiero perder, ¡no por favor no!-

La sangre llego a ser parte de mi camisa, y de mi chaqueta, ella no dejaba de sangrar.

-BUSQUEN AYUDA- dije a mí alrededor

En la escena ya no estaban ni Tanya, ni sus soldados, mis hijos corrieron en busca de ayuda, y solo estábamos yo y Bella, ella aun luchaba por abrir sus ojos, y ahora su sangre interna se había corrido a sus labios rosas.

-E…E…E...Ed...Edward- empezó a agonizar con cada silaba y llegaba más y más sangre de su boca-

-no me digas nada por favor, solo quédate conmigo, por favor- acariciaba su rostro mientras aun tenia la otra mano presionando contra la herida-

-Ne…Ness...Ness…pp..., cuu...qq...cuii...da…la- cerro los ojos-

-NOOOOOO….BELLAAAAAAA-

Mi propio grito desesperado. Cuando la trajimos al hospital, gracias a dios aun estaba viva.

-Edward, necesito que vengas un momento- mi padre Carlisle había salido de la sala de emergencias-

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Bella esta bien?-grite ansioso-

-aun no lo sabemos, pero te espera alguien en mi oficina, será mejor que atiendas-

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora?, lo siento, no dejare a Bella- soné sumamente enojado-

-es Aro- susurro-

_¡Diablos!_

Recorrí el pasillo hasta la oficina de mi padre, abrí la puerta sin tocar, para ese momento mis escrúpulos quedaron muy lejos de ese lugar, se fueron con su maldita hija al infierno.

-¿Qué quieres?-

De pronto la silla giratoria giro en mi dirección y allí se encontraba Aro, el rey de Inglaterra y yo con mi mejor cara. (Estoy siendo sarcástico)

El hombre que toda la vida me apreso a ser cosas que nunca me parecieron correctas estaba en frente mío mirándome fríamente. Era obvio que no le importaba en lo absoluto mi vida, solo sus tontos principios.

-comprendo su molestia Sr. Cullen, pero he venido para intentarlo hacer entender-

-¿entender que?, ¿Qué quieres que entienda?, ¿Qué mas quieres quitarme?-

Ya no podía más.

-Sr. Cullen, la chica Bella esta fuera de todo lo que es correcto, es bailarina en un bar, ¿Dónde están sus principio?- dijo desconcertado-

-se fueron al infierno junto contigo y junto con tu hija- dije igual que como lo había pensado-

El abrió los ojos como platos.

-vaya, entonces, no se casara con Tanya al parecer-

-primero muerto y enterrado, su hija le hizo daño a Bella- refunfuñe-no se lo perdonare-

-ya veo, Sr. Cullen, si usted acepta a esa mujer, deberá dejar todo, el puesto de duque, herencia, familia, dote, todo-

Ninguna de esas palabras tenían sentido para mi en esos momentos

-no me importa-

Al menos sabia que mi familia no me iba a abandonar nunca, aunque ellos tuviesen que dejarlo todo también, se que era injusto para ellos, en especial para Rosalie, ya que ella amaba esa vida. Pero ¿tenia opción?, prometí no dejar a Bella y no lo haría jamás-

-bueno, es su decisión Sr. Cullen, ¿esta usted seguro?-

-absolutamente- nisiquiera lo pensé, esa era mi respuesta definitiva-

-en ese caso, fue un placer- me extendió la mano-

-igual- le extendí mi mano, al menos estaba más calmado-

-espero que sean muy felices, y lamento el suceso causado por mi hija, ella obtendrá su represalia, intento ser buen rey, no un abusador de poder-

Asentí y Salí de la habitación

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ¿había dejado todo de verdad?, bueno si lo consideramos bien nunca se había sentido tan real como mis sentimientos por Bella.

Quería abrazar a Bella, decirle que podíamos casarnos, tener mas hijos, una verdadera familia, con mis estudios sabia que podía llegar lejos, solo deseaba que ella estuviese bien.

Llegue con una sonrisa hasta mi padre.

_Todo saldrá bien, toda saldrá bien. _

Al menos eso pensaba.

Su mirada era distante, pérdida, y mis hermanos, también tenían esa mirada, al igual que Jacob, quien no paraba de acariciar a Renessme mientras ella desconsolada lloraba en sus brazos.

-¿padre?-pregunte-

-me sostuvo los hombros- hijo, se fuerte, hicimos todo lo que pudimos-

Fin del cap 15


	17. Chapter 16 Venganza

**Cap 16 Enfurecido**

_¡NO!... ¡DIOS NO!_

Pensaba histérico en cuanto mi padre suspiraba esas palabras, tenía tanto miedo, sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado y arrancado el corazón, para luego romperlo con un cuchillo y después volver a enterrarme ese cuchillo,

Era como si todo el dolor, Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza.

Y no quería salir a la superficie, no sin Bella.

-querido hijo, Bella…Bella…nos ha de...-

-¡esta viva! ¡Esta viva!-

Fue como si la voz de un ángel me hubiese dado una mano para sacarme de ese mar tan profundo.

Carlisle corrió a la sala de emergencia y vi en todos una mirada esperanzada, solo esperaba que durara por mucho tiempo.

No se cuantas horas mas transcurrieron, cada hora pasaba demasiado lento, aquellas olas del mar continuaban golpeándome, barriendo cada recuerdo, el bar, la sensación, la vez que caí sobre ella, las risas de borrachos, el encuentro. Cada momento feliz iba desapareciendo, pero también esas oleadas me sacaban a la superficie.

El tiempo seguía pasando, aunque parecía imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj dolía como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurría de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables.

-Edward, Bella se ha estabilizado-

De pronto, la oleada de dolor desapareció y en su lugar dejo paz, por fin paz. Solté un suspiro de alivio junto con todos mis hermanos, y reconocí la alegría en el de Nessie.

-gracias- y abrace a mi padre con fuerza

-pero tengo otra noticia- hizo una pausa- es sobre Nessie- susurro en una voz que solo yo escuche.

Parecía como si mi vida no iba a estabilizarse ese día. Primero Bella, ahora mi pequeña hija.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- pregunte asustado-

Estaba aterrado de que fuese algo malo.

-hablemos en mi oficina.- miro hacia atrás.

Nessie estaba en los brazos de Jacob, mirándome perpleja. Y Jacob me fulmino con la mirada. Creo que sospechaba algo, pero desvíe mi vista.

-esta bien-

Recorrimos el pasillo que hace 15 años recorrí en busca de respuestas, y también la horrible sensación que me agobio ese día, cuando Mike dijo que la bebe era suya.

Mi padre fue a sentarse en la misma silla de siempre, coloco los papeles que tenia en la mano sobre el escritorio y suspiro. El silencio me estaba volviendo loco.

-no se por donde empezar hijo, no se como vayas a tomar esto-

-por favor dime- rogué-

-Nessie…mi nieta- miro distante hacia la ventana-

-¡habla!- grite desesperado-

-le hicimos unos exámenes, Renessme fue abusada 2 veces… al parecer-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-

Me levante de la silla sin importarme donde la lance, mi hija, mi hija había sido abusada, y estaba seguro de que ese fue Mike, sentí como la sangre que corría por mis venas llegaba a mis puños, los apreté con fuerza, Mike iba a pagar, esta era su sentencia de muerte, jamás le perdonaría que le haya hecho semejante atrocidad a mi hija, tenia que matarlo, se me ocurrían diversas maneras de hacerlo, con una pistola no seria suficiente, tenia que torturarlo, me imaginaba empujándolo contra una pared y rompiéndole la cara, destruyendo su cráneo y dejándolo como recordatorio.

Salí de la oficina lo más rápido que pude, la furia me estaba carcomiendo y quería descargarla, y esa desafortunada persona seria Mike.

-¡¿Edward adonde vas?!- escuche a mi padre gritar tras mío, pero yo no regresaría, ahora que Bella estaba bien, yo podía ir tranquilamente a destruir la vida de Mike.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la sala de emergencias para agarrar las escaleras y Bajar a recepción, salir y buscar mi venganza.

-¡papa!-

Me detuve, ella me necesitaba, volví mi cuerpo hacia ella e intente calmar mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Renessme?-

-¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?-

Mi rostro volvió a ser fulminante, tenso y sumamente frustrado, ante el recuerdo de lo que dijo Carlisle, y más aun por el hecho de que ella era la involucrada, y por supuesto también porque había sido afectada, nisiquiera me quiero imaginar las noches desesperantes en que ese malnacido bastardo estaba con mi hija.

-tranquila, son cosas mías-

Volví a voltearme para irme.

-¡espera!-grito en una vocecita irritada, me recordó a Alice y ella se coloco en frente mío- creo que se de que se trata-

-¿de que hablas?-intente hacerme el tonto-

-no te hagas Edward-no me gustaba que ella me llamara así- si Carlisle te dijo lo que creo que te dijo, entonces…deberías guardar silencio-

-me rendí, ella sabia- no guardare silencio, ese maldito pagara todas y cada una de sus acciones hacia ti- gruñí-

-¡no!- poso sus manos sobre mí, intentando detenerme-

-¿¡porque no?!- grite enojado, no me gusta gritarle pero no iba a ceder, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo mas ganas tenia de arrancarle o cortarle sus órganos reproductores a Mike yo mismo y lanzarlos a un perro, para después lanzarle el perro a Mike-

-si mama se entera se sentiría culpable, y no quiero eso, ella no tiene la culpa, ella me salvo-

La furia seguía haciéndose más grande.

-Renessme, ella NO TE SALVO DE NADA-que niña más testaruda, eso tenia que venir de Bella-

-claro que si, y no me grites, no tienes derecho a hacerlo-gruño-

Su tono de voz empezó a subir de volumen. Cosa que no me gusto, yo soy el padre, pero De todas formas no iba a ceder.

-estoy intentando ser amable, pero baja el tono, ¿entiendes?- trate de sonar calmado, estaba bastante molesto con Mike, y no quería estarlo con ella, ella era la victima.

-OBLIGAME- sonó bastante grosera, ¿de donde rayos aprendió eso?-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué están gritando?- la voz de Alice nos interrumpió-

Nos quedamos viendo a Alice por un momento, pero luego decidí que estábamos perdiendo tiempo, al menos yo, quería matar a Mike de una buena vez. Que irónico estaba tratando de protegerla y ella me estaba gritando. Así que empecé a caminar para poder irme, pero Renessme se interpuso

-déjame ir, Nessie, ese hombre tiene que pagar, por lo que te ha hecho pasar-

-ya pero no quiero que mi mama se entere, al menos no todavía- bajo su mirada-

-¡explíquense!, ¿de que rayos hablan?- Alice era incesante muchas veces, esta era una de esas veces.

Note la atmosfera y todos mis hermanos, junto con Jacob estaban parados detrás de nosotros.

-Edward…mi papa….quiere…ayudarme-

No pude entender como su voz tan grosera e irritada cambio a una entrecortada. Pero al menos sabía que ella me entendía.

-¿ayudarte porque?- por primera vez la voz de Rosalíe parecía preocupada.

Y yo seguía perdiendo tiempo.

-el Marica de Mike hizo de las suyas con mi hija- mi voz no era para nada feliz.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Jasper y Emmett apretaron los puños y me sorprendí cuando Jacob también lo hizo, el se poso al lado de Renessme y le susurro en un tono que al parecer solo yo escuche.

-por favor dime que no es lo que pienso- decía en un tono combinado entre furia y angustia.

-es verdad…2…-sus ojos se aguaron- paso 2 veces-

-ese maldito las va pagar- Rosalíe gruño-

-vámonos Edward- lo dijo Emmett en un sonido fiero-

Jasper asintió y yo junto con el, salimos de ese pasillo y fuimos a la salida.

Ese detestable ser las iba a pagar y muy duro.

Fin del cap 16


	18. Chapter 17 Cosas de La Vida

Cap 17 – Cosas de la Vida

BPOV: 

Un enorme palpitar de mi corazón logro despertarme, estaba viva, después de incesantes golpes y golpes de mi ser interno, por fin llegue a respirar, luego de tanto dolor, gritos ahogados que rogué a mi cuerpo contener, yo no quería irme, mi hija me necesitaba y Edward también.

Hice todo lo posible por abrir mis ojos, tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que ya estaban acostumbrados.

-mmm.....…- mi cuerpo débil solo pude soltar un jadeo-

-¡Bella!- reconocía esa voz, era el mismo que me pedía que respirara el día que mi hija Renessme llego al mundo, o Nessie, como le llamaba su padre-

-¿Dónde………..estoy?- decía entrecortada-

-estas en el hospital, es un alivio que estés bien, pensamos que te perderíamos-

Mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse débil, no podía moverme en lo más mínimo, ya pensaba que había quedado en coma.

-tranquila, es solo la anestesia, deja que se te pase-

Cerré mis ojos y volví a dormir, rogando no quedarme en un sueño eterno

……..

-¿Bella?... ¿cariño?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

¿Había llegado al cielo?, escuchaba la voz de un ángel, esa persona tan mía, mi Edward, nunca se iría, ya no mas, confiaba en esa promesa.

-¿me escuchas?-

-ss..Si- pude decir, pero sus dedos tocaron mis labios suavemente-

-no hables, me alegra que estés bien- susurraba en mi oído tan sutilmente, haciéndome sentir fuego interno-

-¿mama?- otra vez sentí tanta paz, mi pequeña hija-

-¿Bella?- otra voz se mezclo entre nosotros, el nuevo miembro de la familia, Jacob.

Todo parecía perfecto

Había pasado más de un mes, Moria por irme de este horrible lugar y regresar a casa con mi familia, aunque el hospital me trataba de la mejor manera. Igual quería, necesitaba estar en casa.

-¡hola mama!- dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, mis dos hijos entraron por la puerta saltando, bueno Nessie entro saltando, Jacob solo la seguía con una gran sonrisa-

-hola Renessme, ¿Cómo estas Jacob?-

-muy bien Bella, te tenemos grandes noticias-

¿Será la noticia que tanto espero?

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte ansiosa-

-puedes salir de aquí mama, nos iremos hoy mismo- Renessme me sonreía abiertamente y yo sonreí con ella, al fin seria libre, y feliz-

Cuando volví a la mansión de Edward todos mis viejos amigos me recibieron con sonrisas, parecía como si nada pudiese arruinar ese perfecto día. Alice se encontraba dándome una montaña de regalos cuando el campaneo del timbre nos interrumpió. Edward se encamino hacia ella y abrió, nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando notamos quien era.

-buenas noches Sr. Cullen, ¿le importa si hablamos un rato?-

Un hombre de apariencia extraña, piel pálida y perfecta, pude reconocerlo, era el Rey Aro, venia junto a Tanya ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

Edward se mostró tenso, aun así, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y extendió la puerta para hacerlos pasar.

-lamentamos interrumpir su reunión…familia Cullen, pero les tengo unas noticias-

-siéntese como en su casa- decía Edward sonriendo amablemente-

-no gracias, así estoy bien, la primera noticia es que he decidido que ustedes pueden conservar sus títulos, el joven Cullen cumplió con su responsabilidad, criando y protegiendo a otro miembro de la familia real, te felicito muchacho, solo espero que te cases con Bella, y en cuanto a el suceso de Mike, no se preocupen, yo me encargare de la prensa para que la joven no se vea implicada-

-esperen un momento, ¿Qué paso con Renessme?-pregunte confusa-

Todos me quitaron la mirada, hasta mi propia hija, el único que me miraba era Aro, quien al parecer estaba tan confundido como yo.

-¿y?, ¿no me dirán?, ¿Edward?- el miedo se apodero de mi, y no pude evitar no temblar, tenia miedo por cualquier cosa que le hubiese podido pasar a mi hija, pero nadie me daba respuestas.

Mi Edward camino lentamente hacia mi, me dio un beso en la frente, y después me acaricio los hombros, me solté bruscamente y grite…

-quiero saber que ocurre y lo quiero saber ahora-

-mi amor, nuestra hija fue…fue abusada en contra de su voluntad por Mike-

No me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a correr, fue como si un puñal se enterrase en mi alma y se quedase ahí, cortando lentamente lo que quedaba de vida.

EPOV

Bella se desmayo en mis brazos, la sostuve con fuerza y la coloque en el sofá, no me asusto su reacción, sabia que eso era lo mas lógico, por eso me sentía tan bien de haberme vengado así de Mike, el estupido humano las pago muy mal.

**flashback**

_Emmett y Jasper lo sostenían por los hombros, el imbecil se quejaba de que yo fui el culpable, que tontería, no hay justificación para lo que hizo, yo todavía estaba indeciso entre atravesar su corazón con la calibre que tenia en mis manos, o si cortarle sus órganos con la navaja que estaba sobre la mesa, o talvez clavarlo en la pared con mis propios puños. No quería imaginarme las horribles noches que mi pobre hija tuvo que vivir, mucho menos quería imaginarlo con Renessme y el con sus morbosidades a una niña de solo 15 o talvez menos años. Ese maldito tenía que pagar. _

_Decidí descargarme con mis puños, el cuchillo seria rápido y la calibre también, pero con los puños lo golpearía sin piedad y después dejara que se pudriera en la cárcel. _

_Les mande a mis hermanos a soltarlo, me lance sobre el y estrelle su cabeza contra la pared. Quedo embobado y yo seguía golpeándolo como un loco, no dejaba de clavarle mis puños y mis piernas en su rostro mugriento, ni en su estomago, nisiquiera tuve piedad cuando lo golpee en sus lugares íntimos. El se lo merecía. _

Mas tarde lo entregue en la cárcel y no me hicieron nada, alegue que el había sido el culpable y mis hermanos eran testigos, entregue los exámenes de Renessme, todas las pruebas necesarias para que se pudriera en ese lugar y así dieron el veredicto final. El se quedaría allí de por vida, el momento se arruino cuando llego la prensa y se entero de toda la historia de Bella y mía, de mi hija. Por eso Aro decidió intervenir.

Ya no me podía quitar mis bienes, yo me había hecho responsable por Bella y por Renessme, toda la prensa se entero en la conferencia de prensa que tuvimos que hacer, y a todos les pareció un cuento de hadas o algo así, fue extraño, pero no me importo, y la verdad me daba igual perdía todo o no.

-y por cierto- Aro empezó a hablar- mi hija tiene algo que decirles, ¿Tanya?-

La chica miro hacia todos y dijo en un silencio.

-perdónenme, no fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie, me he dado cuenta de que tu mereces ser feliz y yo también lo merezco, una vez mas lo siento-

Las palabras de Tanya me parecían sinceras, Bella tenia una gran habilidad para las palabras y había hecho recapacitar a Tanya, supongo que ella no era tan cruel.

Mis hermanos y yo asentimos y Aro se retiro con ella por el umbral de esa puerta.

-¿q...Que paso?- mi Bella ya estaba despertando-

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- le dije mientras aun la tenia en mis brazos-

-Re…Renessme- se levanto bruscamente y se quedo viendo a Nessie con lágrimas en los ojos, y Renessme también tenía los suyos con lágrimas. Ella corrió a los brazos de su madre y se abrazaron ignorando que yo también estaba ahí.

-¡perdóname mi niña, perdóname!- los sollozos de Bella también me estaban haciendo daño a mi y a Nessie, quien no hacia nada mas que llorar en los brazos de su madre-

No conté el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, pero si se que fue mágico e inigualable a cualquier otro momento. Jacob también estaba a mi lado admirando esa escena.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijistes nada?- decía Bella aun entre sollozos-

-no quería arruinar tu vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho-

Quise interrumpir ese sonido de llanto, pero me contuve.

-tu jamás arruinastes mi vida, yo te protegí y lo hare siempre, porque eres mi hija y te quiero mi niña, de verdad, al contrario, tu le distes sentido a mi vida mas que arruinarla, sino te hubiese tenido, yo siempre hubiese vivido infeliz-

-lo siento-

-no, Nessie, yo lo siento, yo debí protegerte, por favor prométeme que siempre me contaras todo-

-ya no sucederá nada, yo estaré aquí para ustedes- dije al fin y mi hija volvió a abrirme los brazos y yo los recibí con orgullo-

-¿juntos?, esto si que es buenísimo- Jacob dijo entre risas-

Todos reímos con el…

-oye y ¿nosotros?, ¿estamos pintados?, también estaremos para esta familia, siempre- ese era Emmett riendo feliz.

-todos- la angelical voz de Rosalie también entro en juego-

-¡¡siiiii, esto es tan hermoso!!- gritaba entre saltitos Alice-

-por supuesto que si hijo, ¿verdad Esme?- hacia falta la voz alentadora de mi padre-

-me alegra ver como hemos crecido- mi madre estaba llorando en el regazo de Carlisle-

-si, hemos crecido, es grandioso- hacia falta Jasper-

Luego cada pareja se abrazo con la suya, mis padres, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se besaron apasionadamente en nuestros rostros, y debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando Jacob y Renessme, también lo hacían, ¿de que me había perdido?.

-¿nos unimos al juego?- Bella me miraba con una calida sonrisa-

Uní mis labios con los de ella y así nos quedamos por largo tiempo.

Y así pudimos sonreír como una familia unida. Después de la gigantesca boda que insistí en pagar Bella y yo nos dirigimos hacia Manchester de nuevo, sentía curiosidad por conocer a los temibles padres adoptivos de Bella y me parecieron las personas mas horribles de este mundo, pero me encanto callarlos cuando empezaron a gritar que Bella había sido una estupida toda su vida, y yo aparecí de la nada. Nos retiramos en silencio y mi esposa decidió entrar en aquel bar en donde nos conocimos, allí, Ángela bailaba y Bella me dedico mi propia función de strip-tease privado, y volvimos a caer en la sala VIP y también nos dejamos llevar en el mismo Volvo, ella es buenísima en eso.

Como regalo le compre a el amor de mi vida los dos bares "El Placer", el de Liverpool y el de Manchester, pero decidimos quedarnos en el de Manchester, de todas maneras todos vivían allí, para que Bella solo administrara el de Manchester, pero la verdad lo que hace todas las noches es bailar sin cesar con la misma elegancia de siempre, con ese trajecito azul que realza toda esa belleza.

RPOV:

Por fin, una familia unida, algo de verdad y el permiso de bailar siempre que quiera, al final el bar se volvió súper exclusivo, aunque no puedo evitar reírme cada vez que mi padre quiere golpear a todo aquel que intente tocar a mi madre…

JPOV:

Tal vez perdí a mi familia, pero gane una muy buena, y no puedo negar que mi Nessie, hace felices todos mis días, y que también baila increíble.

BPOV:

Al final y las cosas que me pasaron, pues eso, pasaron y no volverán, ahora era un nuevo comienzo, todas estas cosas, fueron solo, cosas de la vida. Cosas que pasan.

**FIN…=D**


End file.
